E Se Eles Voltassem?
by Larii Lupin
Summary: Em A Pedra Filosofal, e se Dumbledore não tivesse destruído a pedra, mas tivesse decidido usá-la para dar a Harry o maior desejo do seu coração; Seus pais. O quanto o primeiro verão depois de Hogwarts poderia mudar.
1. Chapter 1

**Estava procurando uma história do Harry com a Lily, que mostrasse o amor dela pelo filho, e achei essa bonita e resolvi traduzir. Eu sei que não existe nenhuma magia capaz de ressucitar os mortos, mas não custa nada sonhar não é mesmo? ****" História original ' I They returned' - Hades is my father."**

* * *

"Não a pedra menino, você. O esforço que vocêfez, quase o matou. Por um instante terrível, eu receei que tivesse matado. Quanto a pedra, ela teve um bom uso."

"Um bom uso?" Harry disse francamente, "É seu amigo Nicolau Flamel?"

"Oh você já ouviu falar do Nicolau? Você fez mesmo a coisa certa, não foi? Não, na verdade, Nicolau e eu tivemos uma pequena conversa, e ele decidiu criar seus assuntos em ordem, então, partem deste mundo."

"O que?"

"Para um jovem como você, tenho certeza que pareça incrível, mas para Nicolau e Perenelle, ele realmente é como ir para a cama depois de um dia muito, muito longo. Afinal, para uma mente bem estruturada, a morte é apenas a aventura seguinte."

**(Ok, vamos pular por cima de tudo que já sabemos Harry disse vamos? Vamos dizer que pular para ... no Expresso de Hogwarts prestes a puxar para a estação é?)**

" _Muito trabalho esse ano? "Molly disse._

" _Muito, obrigado pelas barrinhas de chocolate e pelo suéter Sra. Weasley. "_

" _Ah, não foi nada, querido"_

" _Você está pronto? "_

_Foi o tio Válter (blá blá blá)_

" _Você deve ser a família de Harry. "_

"Não", uma voz de mulher disse, chamando a atenção de todos, "Eles não são sua _verdadeira_ família. " Harry não reconheceu a voz, mas ele não perdeu a forma tia Petúnia ficou tensa, assim, Harry decidiu olhar para trás onde a voz veio, e ele encontrou o rosto sorridente de sua mãe ...?

"L-Lily?" Petúnia disse, obviamente, com medo, "N-Não isso ... Isso não pode ser. v-você está morta."

"Nós estávamos mortos," Um homem disse, andando para frente e colocando o braço em volta da cintura de Lily, que era o pai de Harry.

Molly, que estava chocada em mudez, finalmente falou com um tímido, "Como?"

Lily Potter abriu a boca para responder, mas Hermione respondeu por ela, "A Pedra Filosofal! Harry você não disse Dumbledore disse que tinha tido um bom uso?"

Harry conseguia apenas acenar, abismado com o fato de que seus pais estavam vivos, em pé diante dele com um sorriso no rosto.

"Bem, filho, não vai nos aprensentar aos seus amigos?" James Potter perguntou, virando-se para o filho que ele havia morrido para proteger.

Harry acenou com a cabeça em silêncio outra vez antes de ele se virou e introduziu Hermione primeiro ("Ela é uma nascida trouxa como você, mãe e muito inteligente"), então Ron ("Ele era meu melhor amigo desde o passeio de trem para Hogwarts"), então Fred e George ("Eles são realmente engraçados. "), então ele virou-se para sua tia e tio com um sorriso feliz no rosto.

"Então, isso significa que não temos de cuidar mais de você, rapaz?" Tio Válter disse, com o rosto ainda mais roxo do que o habitual na presença do Potters.

"Não", respondeu James para o seu filho: "Você pode seguir seu caminho trouxa alegre e você nunca vai ter que ouvir de nós de novo."

Com um grunhido feliz, tio Válter se virou e saiu em direção ao carro com Duda no reboque, Petúnia permaneceu por apenas um milésimo de segundo mais. Ela olhou como se quisesse dizer algo para sua irmã, mas decidiu se juntar ao marido e filho em seu carro esperando.

Lily cuidava deles com um olhar triste em seus olhos, Harry tinha certeza de que sua mãe estava ferida, mas ele era tão sem saber o que fazer que ele só ficou ali olhando para seus pais.

"Bem ... Tenha um bom verão Harry", disse Hermione nervosamente, "Foi bom conhecê-los Sr. e Sra. Potter."

"Foi um prazer conhecê-la também Hermione." James respondeu gentilmente, sorrindo para a menina.

"Tchau Hermione." Harry disse, saindo do seu torpor leve.

"Eu vou te escrever." Hermione disse, atirando os braços ao redor de seus dois melhores amigos do pescoço antes de correr para se juntar a sua família.

"Bem ... eu ainda vou convidá-lo para ir à minha casa Harry. Mantenha um olhar atento para a minha coruja, sim?" Ron disse antes envolvendo Harry em um abraço apertado, fraterno e deixando para trás seus irmãos.

"Adeus Lily, James. Estou tão feliz que vocês estejam de volta com a gente." Molly disse com os olhos marejados.

"Acreditem em nós, estamos felizes também." Lily disse, dando a mulher ruiva um abraço, "Obrigado por enviar-lhe os presentes de Natal."

"Não foi problema. Venha nos visitar algum dia."

"Vamos sim."

E com isso, a Sra. Weasley, seguida de seus filhos, e sua filha ainda segurando firmemente a sua mão.

"Agora, Harry, o que você acha de ir para casa?" Lily disse, olhando para o filho, como só uma mãe poderia.

"M-Mas me disseram que ele foi destruída. Quando Voldemort (Harry ficou feliz ao ver que seus pais não vacilaram quando disse o nome) tentou me matar."

"Não se preocupe com o filho, ainda temos a Mansão dos Potters." James disse, colocando a mão tranqüilizadora no ombro de Harry.

"M-Mansão?" Harry gaguejou. Ele sabia que sua família tinha dinheiro, mas uma mansão?

"Você não sabe? Os Potters são uma das famílias mais ricas no mundo dos bruxos." James disse, olhando presunçoso e arrogante quando ele disse isso também.

"E sobre os Malfoy?" Harry atirou de volta, certamente eles foram os mais ricos, Draco se agiu como ele.

"É, eles também são." James disse, rindo como se o pensamento era hilário. Harry riu junto com ele, ainda muito inseguro sobre como agir com os pais que ele nunca havia conhecido antes. Quase como se sentindo como seu filho era tenso, Lily Potter se abaixou na frente dele.

"Harry," ela começou, olhando nos olhos exatamente como ela própria, "Eu sei que isso deve ser muito novo, mas filho, seu pai e eu te amamos muito, e nós só queremos ser uma família com você mais uma vez."

"Eu só queria ter certeza que isso não é apenas um grande sonho."

"Oh, querido, eu sinto muito que isso tinha que acontecer com você. Deixar você foi a coisa mais difícil que já tive que fazer, mas isso não é um sonho, você, seu pai e eu estamos de volta, para o bem . "

De repente, Harry pulou nos braços de sua mãe, buscando o conforto que ele sempre quis, mas nunca tinha conseguido. Ele queria sentir o amor que o salvou, o amor que ele não sentia há dez anos. Logo, James também se juntou e abraçou a família apertado, e isso fez Harry se sentir tão quente e seguro, que ele queria ficar lá para sempre. Mas, as pessoas estavam olhando, então a pequena família se levantou, e James agarrou o ombro de Harry de uma forma paternal e levou para as ruas lotadas de Londres.

"Bem, vamos caminhar para o Beco Diagonal e depois vamos tomar o Flu até a Mansão dos Potters." disse em uma voz forte Harry adivinhou tinha vindo do seu pai.

"Tudo bem. Você está pronto para ir para casa Harry? sua _verdadeira_ casa? " Lily perguntou Harry, virando-se para olhar para ele.

Harry pensou sobre isso por um minuto, Casa? Até agora, ele só pensava em Hogwarts como um verdadeiro lar. Qual seria a sensação de realmente ter um quarto só dele? As roupas que ele poderia chamar de suas? Mas a questão mais importante que surgiu na cabeça de Harry, qual seria a sensação de ter seus pais de volta? Ter uma família que o amava? Uma família que comia, dormia, e vive a magia? Depois de um momento de reflexão, ele olhou para a mãe com um olhar determinado em seu rosto antes que ele disse: "Eu nunca estive mais pronto para qualquer coisa."

E, como seus pais o levam para o Beco Diagonal, Harry decidiu que este era o melhor momento de sua vida. Melhor do que quando ele descobriu que era um bruxo, melhor do que encontrar Ron, até mesmo melhor do que ganhar a taça casa. Este foi o momento em que ele não trocaria por nada no mundo, mas trocaria qualquer coisa no mundo por ele.

* * *

**A/N Então é isso, eu encontrei essa história e resolvi traduzir pra vocês. O segundo capítulo já ta quase pronto ( não gosto do Google Tradutor, tem palavras simples que ele não traduz e tem muitos erros, então tenho que gastar o inglês que eu aprendi na escola, e traduzir eu mesma, e isso ta levando um tempinho.) Vou tentar postar os 3 primeiros capítulos antes do Ano Novo, porque vou viajar e não sei quando eu volto... e assim que o autor original postar os próximos capítulos eu posto mais também! Deixem seus comentários (construtivos e destruidores), eu queria muito saber o que vocês acharam. Beiijo**


	2. Chapter 2

_Anteriormente_

_E, como seus pais o levam para o Beco Diagonal, Harry decidiu que este era o melhor momento de sua vida. Melhor do que quando ele descobriu que era um bruxo, melhor do que encontrar Ron, até mesmo melhor do que ganhar a taça casa. Este foi o momento em que ele não trocaria por nada no mundo, mas trocaria qualquer coisa no mundo por ele._

Os pais de Harry foram em silêncio enquanto Harry levou pelas ruas de Londres trouxa para o Caldeirão Furado, mas Harry estava feliz pelo silêncio, ele ainda estava tentando descobrir o que aconteceu apenas dez minutos antes. Seus pais estavam realmente de volta, eles estavam ali de pé ao lado dele. Sua mãe o abraçou, e depois seu pai. O amor que para ele tinha sido negado por dez anos estava mais uma vez em sua vida. Harry, embora feliz por ter seus pais novamente, estava inseguro e com medo. E se eles não gostassem do garoto que ele havia se tornado? E se o deixassem novamente por causa do terror que Voldemort? Afinal Voldemort já havia matado eles um vez.

Como as perguntas começaram a encher a sua cabeça, Harry olhou para sua mãe e seu pai e imediatamente relaxando. Eles o amavam, ele poderia ver isso em seus olhos e nos sorrisos brilhantes que ambos usavam em seus lábios. Harry podia sentir esse amor na maneira que suas mãos repousavam sobre seus ombros. Um sorriso espontâneo e feliz saiu do lábios de Harry, ele finalmente tinha a família feliz que ele sempre quis.

Eles chegaram no Caldeirão Furado rápido o suficiente, mas pouco antes de James abriu a porta, Harry parou.

"Um pai ...", disse Harry, não acostumado a dizer pai em tudo, "As pessoas vão nos reconhecer lá. Nós não vamos ser capazes de chegar a lugar algum perto da lareira."

"Não se preocupe com isso filho", James respondeu com facilidade, dando tapinhas nas costas de Harry, "Sei que que sua mãe pode fazê-los se mover."

"E o que é que quer dizer com isso Potter?" Lily perguntou, cruzando os braços e olhando para James.

"Que você pode ser muito persuasiva quando quer, Evans."

Harry não pôde deixar de rir ao ver a expressão fervente sua mãe deu a seu pai antes que ela rachou e sorriu para ele.

James abriu a porta para o Caldeirão Furado e levou a pequena família através dele, e imediatamente se arrependeu.

"São eles?"

"Eu acho que são."

"Mas como poderia ser?"

Todos os clientes do Pub se viraram pra ver 'Os Potters'.

O primeiro a abordá-los oficialmente era uma mulher pequena loira em uma touca rosa e um vestido de retalhos.

"Lily e James Potter ... São vocês mesmo?" Ela perguntou, incrédula, empurrando Harry de lado não suavemente.

"Sim, somos! E a senhora acabou de empurrar meu filho." James disse com raiva quando ele agarrou o ombro de Harry.

"Uma maneira de tratar bem o seu herói." Harry murmurou. Não é que ele queria a atenção toda para si mesmo, mas ele não queria as pessoas afastando-o de seus pais.

"Oh meu Deus, eu imploro seu perdão Sr. Potter." A mulher disse antes de rapidamente se afastar e desaparecer na multidão.

Naquele momento, Tom veio para Lily e James, apertando suas mãos vigorosamente.

"Uma honra, Sr. e Sra. Potter! realmente uma honra. Se você não se importa me perguntando, como você estão aqui?" Ele disse entusiasmado.

"O poder do amor, Tom. Podemos usar sua lareira?" Lily disse, olhando positivamente encantadora, com seus olhos brilhantes e sorriso grande.

"É claro. Eu confio em você Sra. Potter."

"Obrigado, Tom".

A família entrou na parte de trás do bar e foi em direção à lareira. Lily pegou um punhado de Pó de Flu, que estava em um pote pendurado na parede e ofereceu a Harry, que respondeu com um olhar mudo. Lily franziu o cenho antes de perguntar, "O que há de errado, amor?"

"E-eu não sei ... Eu não sei ..." Harry começou nervoso.

"Lily ele provavelmente nunca usou o Flu antes." James disse por ele, dando a Harry um sorriso suave.

"Ah, é claro, que, nesse caso, James, por que você não viajar com Harry e eu vou encontrar com você em casa?"

"Soa como um bom plano."

Harry olhou para o pai, confuso. O que em nome de Merlin era o "Flu"?

James olhou para a expressão de Harry e suavemente disse, "A rede de Flu é uma forma assistente de viagens. Apenas mantenha a boca fechada."

Harry acenou com a cabeça, e seu pai tirou um pouco do Pó de Flu, jogando-o no fogo. As chamas viraram verde-esmeralda, e Harry ouviu seu pai dizer 'Mansão Potter' antes dos dois entrarem nas chamas. Em vez de queimar como Harry esperava, ele só estava quente, ele atendeu o conselho do pai e manteve a fechar a boca, mas isso não o impediu de respirar fuligem pelo nariz. De repente, tudo começou a girar e voar Harry passado muito rápido, mas ele não conseguia manter os olhos abertos pois eles tinham começado a queimar.

Pouco tempo depois, Harry sentiu um puxão no braço, ele permitiu ser puxado para fora da lareira e assim ele acabou pousando em cima de James.

"Esta tudo bem filho?" Ele perguntou ele ajudando Harry a ficar de pé.

"Sim, eu estou bem." Harry respondeu, então ele viu a casa.

Era grande, a porta de entrada era do tamanho do Salão Principal de Hogwarts. O chão era de mármore e as paredes eram brancas que fez parecer maior e mais brilhante do que realmente era. Houve alguns móveis colocados ao redor da sala, mas estava cheio com muitas lareiras.

"Esta é a sala de recepção da mansão", James disse alegremente, "Qualquer um que vem visitar magicamente pelo Flu ou aparatando, chega por aqui."

"E se bandidos ou assassino entrar?"

"Eles não seriam capaz de fazer. Nós temos um sistema de segurança mágico que só permite que certas pessoas cheguem até nós por aqui."

"É incrível."

"E é só o começo."

Naquele momento, Lily tropeçou fora da lareira, de encontro com Harry, e James imediatamente correu para ajudá-los.

"Tudo bem Evans?"

"Você é um idiota Potter".

Harry estava confuso com seus pais, mas ele não disse nada enquanto eles estavam sorrindo um para o outro felizes. Só então, o som de passos fora da sala, chegou aos seus ouvidos. Lily agarrou Harry e puxou-o para ela, e James entrou na frente de ambos, varinha em punho. Os passos pararam por um momento, mas depois uma pessoa pulou de um canto e apontou sua varinha para James.

"Aluado?" James perguntou, baixando a varinha, "Aluado é você?"

* * *

**A/N UUUOOOW! Um dos meus personagens favoritos apareceu na história *-* Lupiiiin 3 E como eu disse antes, eu tenho menos de uma semana pra postar o próximo capítulo, não prometo que vou postar o quarto, mas vou tentar muito. E é isso, no próximo capítulo tem mais do meu " Louco, Lobo, Lupin", deixem seus comentários, para o bem e para o mal, e Beiijos (:**


	3. Chapter 3

Anteriormente

" _Aluado? " James perguntou, baixando a varinha, "Aluado é você?"_

J-James? C-como?" Remo disse, ele parecia estar em estado de choque. Ele devia sabar que era realmente James, de algum modo, Harry não entendeu.

"A Pedra Filosofal. Estamos de volta Aluado."

Harry estava ao lado de sua mãe com um olhar confuso em seu rosto. Ele não sabia de ninguém chamado Aluado, ninguém nunca mencionou seu nome. Tão confuso quanto ele, Harry sorriu quando seu pai compartilhou um abraço apertado e fraternal com o homem. Durou um minuto ou dois, e quando os dois se separaram, Harry jurou que viu lágrimas nos olhos de seu pai.

"Você sobreviveu." James disse, sua voz refletindo suas lágrimas felizes.

"Sim, Rabicho não, porém, Sirius foi enviado para Azkaban"

"O quê?" James gritou em indignação fazendo Harry estremecer.

Viver com o seu tio não tinha sido bom para Harry, geralmente gritos, eram seguidos por uma boa surra para Harry, então ouvir o grito, mesmos que de seu pai, fez Harry entrar em pânico. Lily percebeu Harry rígido e imediatamente entrou em modo de mãe.

"Harry querido, qual o problema?" Ela perguntou baixinho, James ouviu e virou rapidamente para ver Harry com os olhos fechados, apertado e Lily tentando confortá-lo.

"P-pai ... E-ele me assustou ... Só isso."

O coração de James caiu, ele gritou e assustou, seu filho, que tipo de pai que fez isso?

"Harry, amigo me desculpe. Que eu não queria", disse James, antes de se virar e olhar para "Aluado", dizendo: "O que você quer dizer é Sirius em Azkaban?"

"Bem, depois que ele disse Voldemort onde encontrá-lo e Lily, ele saiu correndo, mas Pedro segurou-o, Pedro confrontou-o, mas depois ... Sirius o matou."

James olhou como se ele estivesse prestes a explodir, o rosto estava vermelho como um balão, caminhando para mais de um roxo tio Válter.

"Remo ... Nós mudamos." Lily disse, colocando uma mão reconfortante em volta de James.

"O que você quer dizer?" Remo perguntou, obviamente tão confuso quanto Harry estava se sentindo o tempo todo.

"Quero dizer, nós mudamos guardião do segredo, fizemos Pedro o Guardião em vez de Sirius".

De repente, James não pôde conter sua indignação por mais tempo. Ele pegou a coisa mais próxima que viu, um vaso roxo, e jogou-o na parede.

"EU ENTREGUEI A SEGURANÇA DA MINHA FAMÍLIA NA MÃO DAQUELE RATO, ELE ENTREGOU PRA VOLDEMORT... EU CONFIAVA NELE! EU PENSAVA QUE ELE FOSSE MEU AMIGO! E ELE ME TRAIU! " James gritou, lágrimas de raiva escorrendo de seus olhos.

Harry estava se escondendo atrás de sua mãe mais uma vez. Ele tentou dizer a si mesmo que seu pai não iria machucá-lo, mas a dor que ele tinha experimentado como uma criança pequena falou sobre seu bom senso.

"James para com isso! Você está assustando Harry de novo!" Lily disse, virando-se e segurando Harry protetoramente em seus braços, sussurrando baixinho em seu ouvido.

"_Isso é patético."_ Harry começou a pensar para si mesmo "_que eu possa enfrentar Voldemort, sem medo, mas tenho medo de meu próprio pai?"_

"_É claro que você tem medo dele"_ outra parte de sua mente respondeu " _porque você ama seu pai, você tem medo de ser ferido por suas mãos. Você não ama Voldemort, você sabia que ele queria te machucar."_

Harry olhou para seu pai, ainda com o rosto vermelho, mas não gritava mais.

"Eu sinto muito." Harry disse para Lily, não olhando nos olhos dela.

"Sente muito pelo que?"

"Por ter me assustado."

"Isso não é nada para se envergonhar, mas pergunto-me por que."

"Eu vou dizer-lhe logo que você me diga o que está acontecendo."

James deixou escapar uma risada suave, "Um negociador. Meu filho. Está certo, vamos para a sala e sentar-se, você também Aluado."

Com isso, os Potters e Remo entraram na sala e sentaram-se nas cadeiras e sofás, todos de cor vermelha, e James começou sua conversa.

"Oh onde começar?" Ele disse, nervosa, realmente não sabendo o que dizer a seu filho.

"O começo?" Harry sugeriu, tornando a rir com os adultos.

"Tudo bem então. Tudo começou no trem no primeiro ano. Que eu tinha sentado em um compartimento com um rapaz chamado Sirius Black, e nos tornamos amigos instantaneamente."

Harry sorriu ao pensar que a mesma coisa aconteceu com ele e Ron.

"De qualquer forma, um pouco depois que o trem deixou duas outras pessoas entraram em nosso compartimento. Sua mãe e seu amigo Severo Snape."

"Snape!?" Harry perguntou surpresa.

"Você conhece o Severo?" Lily perguntou, realmente muito preocupada sobre como seu filho havia encontrado seu velho melhor amigo.

"Ele é o nosso professor de Poções."

"Oh Senhor, bom, Ranhoso? Eu pensei que ele odiava crianças." James disse, olhando como se ele estivesse prestes a perder a cabeça.

"Confie em mim, ele odeia, mas vamos terminar a sua história primeiro."

James acenou para Harry e continuou a contar-lhe sobre suas muitas aventuras em Hogwarts. James disse a ele sobre a formação dos 'Marotos', anteriormente introduzindo Remo lá, pegando no 'Ranhoso', se metendo em confusão, e sobre a tentativa de conquistar o coração de sua mãe.

"Foi difícil Harry, e eu vou te dizer isso, mas nas coisas do quinto ano ... mudou." James disse, olhando para Lily para se certificar que estava ok com ele dizendo isso para Harry. Ela assentiu com a cabeça em garantia rápida

"Como?"

"Bem, eu ainda era um idiota durante todo o ano, mas depois que acabaram nossos NOM's, Ranhoso chamado sua mãe algo muito ruim. Ele destruiu sua amizade completamente. Eu era rude o suficiente para convidá-la logo em seguida."

"Desnecessário tenho que dizer," Remo interrompeu ", Lily o azarou e James não saiu da ala hospitalar por uma semana."

"Sim ... Enfim, eu me desculpei com ela e no sexto ano nos tornamos bons amigos. Estávamos confortáveis um com o outro, eu perguntei a ela duas vezes esse ano, eu fui rejeitado, mas ela riu de minhas tentativas. Então, no sétimo ano nós nos começamos a nos paquerar. Temos mais e mais ao longo do ano, quando finalmente lhe perguntei de novo, e, surpreendentemente, ela disse que sim. "

Harry olhou para seus pais com espanto, que tinham ido de odiar uns aos outros a amar um ao outro tudo por causa de Snape.

"Agora, conte-nos sua história de Harry." Lilly disse baixinho para Harry, bagunçando seu cabelo ligeiramente.

"Ok, mas não é muito feliz." Harry disse calmamente, achando o chão muito interessante.

"Queremos ouvi-lo meu amor."

"Certo, bem, eu suponho que começou no dia em que você e pai foram assassinados..."

* * *

**A/N AAAAh teve pouco do Lupin :/ mas ainda tem história pra caramba. Gente to tentando postar o mais rápido possível, essa madrugada traduz metade do 4, muito provavelmente eu poste o 4 quando eu chegar em casa de madrugada HAHA' (eu não durmo). Deixem os comentários para o bem e pra o mal. Beijo (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anteriormente:**

" _Certo, bem, eu suponho que começou o dia em que você e seu pai foram assassinados "_

"Desde aquela noite, a noite em que Voldemort veio a nossa casa e vocês sabem o resto, eu vivo com isso com lembrete." Harry disse, puxando seu cabelo para expor sua cicatriz relâmpago. Lily ofegou em choque com a marca que enfeitou a testa de seu filho.

"Voldemort ... Deu-lhe a cicatriz?" Ela disse, com a voz trêmula apenas ligeiramente.

Harry balançou a cabeça lentamente.

"Por quê?"

"Eu vou chegar mais tarde. Prometo Então, Hagrid levou-me a viver com a tia Petúnia e tio Válter."

"Ele era louco? Petúnia odeia mágica, e nem sequer respondeu quando eu lhe disse que você nasceu."

"Dumbledore pensou que era melhor eu suponho. Enfim, eles me criaram, mas foi onde eu aprendi a lição do amor difícil. Se eu fizesse alguma coisa errada eu levava bronca da tia Petúnia, e tio Válter e Duda observavam, em seguida, o tio Válter me batia ... Ele me daria uma surra antes de enviar-me para o meu armário, que foi o meu quarto até o ano passado. "

"O quê?"

"Como ousam!"

Os gritos vinham de Remo e James respectivamente, mas Lily apenas chorou e abraçou Harry firmemente.

"Harry", disse James, olhando sério, "Eles realmente te machucaram?"

"Tio Válter deixou algumas contusões, mas Duda quebrou meu nariz uma vez."

De repente, Lily levantou-se, agarrou Harry pela mão e disse: "Espere Harry, vamos resolver isso."

E com isso, Lily e Harry desapareceram com uma rachadura. Harry sentiu como se estivesse sendo espremido em um tubo de pasta de dente e depois espremido para fora novamente. Quando eles finalmente desembarcaram em terra firme mais uma vez, Harry olhou para cima e vi a rua já familiar da Rua dos Alfeneiros.

"Mãe," Harry disse, "O que estamos fazendo aqui?"

"Dar a minha irmã a versão da sua vida."

Lily apertou a mão de Harry um pouco antes de caminhar até a porta com o número quatro de ouro sobre ele e bateu. A porta foi aberta imediatamente por não-diferente de Petúnia Dursley. Ela deu uma olhada para Lily e Harry antes que ela rapidamente puxou para dentro da entrada da casa e bater a porta atrás deles.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui?" Ela exigiu o veneno evidente em sua voz.

"Eu vim falar com você Petúnia e de seu marido, é claro."

Assim como Lily disse que, Válter entrou com a metade de uma rosquinha na mão e migalhas presos em seu bigode.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ele disse mais ou menos, com o rosto já virando um roxo escuro.

"Eu vou ir direto ao ponto, então, Válter. Entendo que você 'cuidou' do meu filho depois que eu morrer."

"É claro que nós fizemos, nós não somos pessoas cruéis". Petúnia zombou.

"Oh, você não é cruel, é você?" Lily perguntou, sobrancelha levantada para a irmã.

Petúnia franziu os olhos juntos antes de ela voltou sua atenção para Harry.

"O que você disse a eles, menino? O que você disse?" Ela gritou.

Em vez de sumir como fez seu pai quando tinha gritado, Harry levantou-se para sua tia, mais alto do que ele já fez.

"Eu disse a ela tudo tia Petúnia. Contei a ela sobre os espancamentos e sobre Duda quebrar meu nariz."

"Mentiras", gritou Petúnia, "Tudo mentira, ele ainda tem o seu próprio quarto no andar superior."

"Que você não deu a ele até o ano passado!" Lily gritou, encarando sua irmã.

Rosto de Válter virou uma máscara profunda do marrom, Harry sabia que ele estava prestes a explodir, ele havia visto os sinais do tempo muitos antes em sua vida.

"Como você se atreve!" Válter gritou: "Como ousa entrar em minha casa e gritar com minha esposa!"

"Como me atrevo? NÃO, VÁLTER, Como se atreve? Como se atreve a abusar da meu FILHO, como você ousa trancá-lo em um armário, como você ousa deixar seu filho quebrar o nariz do meu bebê!"

"Fizemos isso para bater a anormalidade ... fora dele."

"Não, isso pode ser o seu raciocínio, mas você fez isso porque você estava com ciúmes."

"Sim, tudo bem que eu estava com ciúmes, você tinha tudo o que queria, o amor dos nossos pais, magia, amigos perfeitos, o cabelo perfeito, olhos perfeitos, marido perfeito, e você teve o filho perfeito, e eu odiava por tê-lo." Petúnia disse, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

"Oh Petúnia," Lily disse, suas próprias lágrimas descendo suas bochechas rosadas. Ela avançou rapidamente, não lhe dando tempo a irmã a se afastar, e abraçou Petúnia.

Petúnia não deu nenhuma objeção, ela nunca iria contar a ninguém, mas ela perdeu a irmã mais do que qualquer coisa. Válter ficou confuso, mas ele decidiu falar com Petunia sobre isso mais tarde e voltou para a cozinha para outro lanche. Harry apenas assistiu com espanto como ele nunca tinha visto esse comportamento da sua tia na vida.

"Petúnia, eu sinto muito que você se sentia assim. Nunca quis"

"Lily, está tudo bem. Está tudo bem, e eu a perdôo por tudo, desde que você me perdoe."

"É claro que Petúnia, pra isso que servem as irmãs."

As irmãs se abraçaram novamente para finalizar o perdão. Levaria muitos anos e muito trabalho duro para reparar completamente o relacionamento quebrado que as duas tiveram, mas Lily estava disposta a trabalhar para o amor de sua irmã, e Petúnia estava disposta também. E Harry pôde ver que era o início de uma bela amizade entre a família.

**A/N Particulamente não gostei desse final, vou continuar odiando os Dursley pro resto da minha vida.. mas tudo bem, vamos ver como a história continua. Tenho que agradecer meu querido pai, que terminou de traduzir esse capítulo e assim eu consegui postar 3, EU DISSE 3, capítulos em 1 dia :D . Vou ficar mais ou menos uns dez dias sem postar nada, mas já consegui deixar os 4 primeiros capítulos pra vocês! Deixem os comentários para o bem e para o mal! Beiijo (:**


	5. Chapter 5

_Anteriormente_

_E Harry pôde ver que era o inicio de uma bela amizade entre família_

Quando Liliy e Harry voltaram pra casa, James e Lupin estavam em uma conversa muito inflamada, mas assim que os dois entraram na sala, eles param de conversar na hora.

"Qual era o assunto tão secreto que vocês estavam discutindo, que eu e o Harry não podemos saber? Hein? Filho aprenda uma coisa, sempre que dois dos Marotos estiverem reunidos, sempre, sempre desconfie de alguma coisa. Eles sempre estão tramando alguma coisa. Eu estou errada meninos?" Harry olhava do rosto de um para o outro achando graça da situação.

"Assim você nos ofende Evans. Mas nós estamos sim, tramando alguma coisa. E você não precisa desconfiar do seu pai, filho, quando eu tiver tempo, eu te ensino tudo o que eu sei, sobre Hogwarts, Hogsmeade e te ensino alguns feitiços muito úteis." James falou dando uma piscada para seu filho e jogando um beijo pra esposa.

"Okey, então vocês não vão me dizer o que qual é o plano pra essa noite?!" Mas não foi nem James e nem Lupin que respondeu, a resposta veio do corredor.

"Não é para essa noite, e sim pra amanhã, pela manhã bem cedo. Boa noite Lily, boa noite Harry. Perdoe-me o horário Lily, eu gostaria de deixar essa noite pra vocês se conhecerem melhor, mas James me chamou e me adiantou o assunto então eu resolvi vir imediatamente." Ninguém mais, ninguém menos que o Professor Dumbledore estava entrando na sala talvez saindo do banheiro. E vendo a cara de duvida de Lily, se apressou para se explicar. "Vamos amanham mesmo falar diretamente com o Ministro da magia, pra ele mandar soltarem Sirius Black. Eu não tinha a menor ideia que vocês tinham mudado o guardião do segredo de ultima hora, então, eu obviamente apoiei a prisão dele. Então amanhã pela manhã vamos resolver esse pequeno problema."

"Mas Dumbledore, Sirius foi preso por ter nos entregado, ou por ter matado o Pedro? Por que se ele foi preso pelo assassinato, não vejo como...".

"Minha doce Lily, você realmente não acredita que o padrinho de seu filho, matou um de seus melhores amigos. E no momento em que eu contar isso, tenho certeza que Cornélio vai chegar à mesma conclusão." James e Lupin olhavam com cara de descrença pra Dumbledore, e mais uma vez ele teve que explicar o que tinha dito. "Por maior que fosse a raiva que Sirius sentia de Pettigrew por ele ter entregado vocês, ele não iria matar umas pessoas, muito menos, uma pessoa, que durante anos fora um de seus melhores amigos. E eu tenho certeza que Cornélio Fudge vai entender isso da mesma forma que eu."

"Eu não acredito muito nisso Dumbledore, o ministro pode até aceitar que Sirius não é um Comensal da Morte, mas até a gente encontrar uma prova que Sirius não matou, e que Rabicho está vivo, não temos como tirar Sirius de Azkaban." Nesse momento, todos olharam pra James, que estava com um olhar obstinado, como se tudo o que ele disse fizesse o maior e absoluto sentido. "Qual é gente, é óbvio que o rato do Rabicho não morreu, lembra Aluado, sempre quando a gente falava sobre morte, como ele ficava? O Pedro que a gente conheceu em Hogwarts, tinha medo da morte, e eu tenho certeza que ele não mudou tanto assim. Covarde, é a melhor palavra pra definir Pettigrew, não sei como ele entrou pra Grifinória."

"James, não tem como Rabicho não ter morrido, eu vi o que aconteceu, Sirius explodiu uma rua toda, doze trouxas morreram, a ideia do Rabicho ter se salvado é ridícula. Não tem a menor chance do Rabicho estar vivo." Mas não parecia que James estava satisfeito, ele, queria provar que seu melhor amigo, não era um assassino.

"Aluado, eu sei que você vai ficar bravo comigo, mas eu tenho que falar. Dumbledore, quando a gente estudava em Hogwarts, e descobrimos o porquê do Remo sumir uma vez por mês, eu, Sirius e o Pedro, nos tornamos animagos, pra deixar a vida mais fácil pro Remo, pensamos que com uma companhia, não seria mais fácil pra ele. Eu sei que isso foi muito errado, mas a gente era irresponsável. Pedro se transformava em um rato, agora parece uma brincadeira, mas era muito útil, ele passava em lugares que nenhum de nós conseguia. Então quem garante que ele não se enfiou em um bueiro e fugiu?"

"Pontas, eu também não quero acreditar que Sirius o matou, mas só o que acharam do Pedro foi o dedo. Um único dedo."

"REMO! Seria muito fácil pra ele cortar o dedo dele e depois se transformar, o que seria muito fácil pra ele. Eu conheço muito bem, tanto o Pedro, quanto o Sirius."

"Está certo, amanhã a gente resolve tudo, tenho a impressão quem tem alguém que está com muito sono. Eu já vou indo, e amanhã nos conversamos. E aproposito, eu sempre soube o que acontecia nos terrenos de Hogwarts." E com isso Dumbledore rodopiou no mesmo lugar e em um milésimo de segundo sumiu no ar.

Harry realmente estava com sono, mas estava com medo da hora de acordar, ele tinha a impressão que iria acordar, e perceberia que tinha caído no sono no expresso de Hogwarts, e que quando chegasse a King's Cross, teria que encontrar com os Dursley pra mais um verão terrível na Rua dos Alfineiros. Mas resolveu aproveitar o momento, Remo resolveu ficar pro jantar, Lily fez um jantar maravilhoso, e enquanto comiam, Harry contava como fora seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, contando tudo sobre seus amigos, falou sobre Ron, como ele acha incrível o fato de Ron ter vários irmãos, e como ele se sentiu quando recebeu seus primeiros presentes da vida, sobre a capa de invisibilidade que o Professor Dumbledore lhe entregou no natal, e como ele tinha a usado quando ele foi pegar a Pedra Filosofal de Voldemort, quando ele usou a capa pra levar o dragão de estimação de Hagrid, "Você é bem filho do seu pai mesmo." Disse Remo. Então ele se lembrou do quanto Hagrid foi importante pra ele durante todo o ano. E ele lembrou de outra pessoa importante pra ele, Hermione, contou o quanto ela é inteligente, a mais inteligente do primeiro ano. "Sua mãe e ela devem de ter vindo da mesma linhagem" Soltou James. Mas também contou as partes não tão legais assim, sobre Draco Malfoy, o quanto ele era arrogante, e como ele andava pelos corredores da escola com seus dois capangas Craabe e Goyle, maltratando dos os nascidos trouxas da escola, e como o Professor Snape agia como se Harry tivesse espalhado urtigas em sua cama. E dessa vez foi Lily quem falou. "Severo é legal Harry, é só saber leva-lo."

"Mas ele não te ofendeu quando vocês eram mais novos? Porque a senhora está defendende ele?"

"Quando temos quinze anos, todos somos um pouco irresponsáveis, principalmente os meninos. Não é, James?"

"Me deixe fora dessa, eu não o azarei pra ele dizer aquilo, ele disse porque quis. Tá certo, talvez eu tivesse pego um porco pesado de mais." Vendo o olhar de sua esposa, resolveu mudar o discurso.

Quando o jantar acabou e Remo limpou toda a louça com um simples toque de sua varinha, ficaram conversando por mais trinta minutos até Remo ir embora. E então era mais uma vez só os Potters. Harry conheceu o restante da mansão, deixando o seu quarto para o final, quando Harry entrou ele ficou simplesmente sem palavras.

"Legal não acha? Era meu quando eu tinha a sua idade, e morava aqui com meus pais." Foi James quem falou primeiro. "Mas se você não gostou, a gente pode mudar, não vai ter problema algum."

"Eu amei, finalmente eu vou ter um quarto só meu, ninguém vai toma-lo de mim. Não é?" Ainda era difícil acreditar que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo com Harry, e quando estivesse novamente com os Dursley ele lembraria desse sonho com saudade.

Liliy e James colocaram Harry na cama, lhe contaram uma história e saíram do quarto, deixando Harry pensando em tudo o que acontecerá naquela tarde desde que chegou em Londres, e pegou no sono pensando em escrever a Ron, Hermione e Hagrid assim que acordasse.

* * *

**A/N Vocês pediram, e aqui estou eu, será que ficou bom? Pensei que seria mais difícil, estava pensando nesse capítulo quando eu o li quarto, então foi fácil, a ideia já tava na minha cabeça. Deixem seus comentários, para o bem e para o mal. Beiijos (: **


	6. Chapter 6

_Anteriormente_

_Liliy e James colocaram Harry na cama, lhe contaram uma história e saíram do quarto, deixando Harry pensando em tudo o que acontecerá naquela tarde desde que chegou em Londres, e pegou no sono pensando em escrever a Ron, Hermione e Hagrid assim que acordasse._

Harry acordou um pouco assustado, tinha sonhado que Dumbledore tinha lhe dado seus pais novamente, mas que quando ele foi para Hogwarts, seus pais foram embora, e o deixaram para trás. Então ele começou a se lembrar de tudo o que ele tinha passado no dia anterior, ele tinha seu pai e sua mãe de volta, ele podia ver que tudo era verdade, ele não estava na Rua dos Alfineiros, e nem em Hogwarts, era um quarto diferente, cheio de fotos de bruxo, a bandeira da Grifinória estava lá também. E olhando pra bandeira da sua casa em Hogwarts, Harry se lembrou de escrever para Ron, Hermione e Hagrid, escreveu primeiro ao Hagrid, escreveu basicamente a mesma coisa para Ron e Hermione.

"Ontem foi incrível, depois que saímos de King's Cross, fomos pro caldeirão furado, e lá foi como a primeira vez em que eu pisei lá, e todos foram pra cima da gente, meu pai, MEU PAI, até brigou com uma mulher por ela ter me empurrado. Chegamos em casa, e encontramos um amigo do meu pai, Remo Lupin, que meu pai chama de Aluado, eles discutiram sobre Sirius Black...".

Depois de mandar as três cartas por Edwirges, Harry desceu procurando por seus pais, e encontrou Lily a caminho da cozinha.

"Que bom que você acordou meu filho, já estava indo te acordar, você perdeu quase a manhã toda. Dormiu bem?"

Harry ficou com vergonha de contar o que tinha sonhado. "Sim. Na verdade já faz um tempo que eu estou acordado, estava enviando umas cartas, onde está o pai?"

"Saiu com Dumbledore e com Remo, foram ver o que podem fazer para tirar Sirius de Azkaban. E resolver a nossa situação. Precisamos voltar a trabalhar, afinal, temos um filho pra criar." Nesse momento a barriga de Harry roncou como a barriga de Ron pela manhã, mostrando o quanto Harry estava com fome. "E que pelo jeito, tem uma fome bem grande pela manhã. Vem filho, o café está te esperando, e assim você me conta um pouco mais sobre seus amigos."

Harry e Lily tomaram café e conversaram bastante, ele contou tudo sobre o seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts e sobre seus amigos. Lily ficou feliz em ver que seu filho tinha amigos de verdade, e mais feliz ainda de saber o quanto ele era amigo de Hagrid, um grande amigo, que fazia parte da Ordem da Fênix, e sempre foi muito amigo de Lily e James também. Como na noite anterior, ela não gostou de saber o ódio que seu filho nutria pelo seu "ex-melhor amigo" Severo Snape.

"O Severo é uma boa pessoa Harry, ele pode ter feito as escolhas erradas, mas ele se redimiu, e isso é que importa."

"Escolha errada, é quando eu escolho uma cueca que me aperta Evans." James entrava para a cozinha com Lupin atrás dele. "Snape passou para o lado negro da força, e foi de vontade própria. Não me importa o que Dumbledore pense dele, pra mim o Ranhoso não presta."

"Você não pode julgar uma pessoa pelos seus erros Potter, Severo errou, mas se arrependeu, e você sabe muito bem disso, se não fosse ele, a gente não poderia ter nos escondido, e viver um ano com o nosso filho. Ele nos ajudou."

"Fique você sabendo Evans, que se não fosse pelo seu querido Ranhoso, a gente, nem precisaria ter nos escondido."

"O que você quer dizer com isso James Potter?"

"James, Lily, por favor. Olhem o Harry aqui. Eu não acho saudável ele ver vocês brigando dessa forma." Lupin se apressou em interferir, o rosto de Lily estava ficando rosado, e pelo seu conhecimento, esse era o sinal de perigo.

"Não Aluado, Harry tem que saber o que ele está enfrentando, o perigo que ele corre ficando em uma sala com o Ranhoso. E não é porque ele era apaixonado por você Evans, não quer dizer que ele não possa machucar o meu filho."

"Severo nunca machucaria o NOSSO filho, ele não é esse monstro que você está pintando James Potter. Você diz que mudou, mas na verdade, não mudou nada. Não perdoa ninguém."

"Vamos Harry, vamos deixar seus pais se resolverem esse assunto. E vocês dois, parem de brigar." Lupin foi tirando Harry da cozinha quando uma fênix prateada apareceu no meio dos quatro, e a voz de Dumbledore silenciou a briga.

"Sirius está livre, estou indo a Azkaban busca-lo ainda hoje."

O silencio da cozinha foi tão forte, que Harry pensou que a fênix prateada, fosse um feitiço ensurdecedor. Ninguém disse nada, até James soltar um grito de felicidade abraçar Lily, como se eles não estivesse no meio de uma briga antes de receberem a noticia.

"Sirius está livre, livre. Ele pode fiar aqui em casa não pode Lily, deixa Lily, por favor, ele não vai querer ficar sozinho no apartamento dele, então ele podia ficar aqui em casa, e você também Aluado gente tem quarto suficiente pra todo mundo. Por favor."

James parecia uma criança que estava esperando seus presentes na manhã de natal, Lupin e Lily ficaram até com pena de dizer não.

"Pontas, eu não acho essa uma boa ideia, eu não seria um hóspede nada bem-vindo. Eu seria um perigo pra todos vocês." Lupin estava com um sorriso se graça no rosto, mas ainda assim, mostrava que seria um grande prazer morar com os Potter's, e com Sirius Black, seria como se voltassem ao tempo de Hogwarts, ter seus velhos amigos de volta.

"Meu velho amigo Aluado, temos uma excelente masmorra de baixo dos nossos pés. Que confortavelmente cabem três amigos aventureiros." James deu um sorriso maroto para seu velho amigo, que rapidamente, entendeu o seu significado.

"Nem pensar James, eu não vou ser irresponsável sem tamanho como eu fui em Hogwarts."

"Ótimo, então jogaremos baralho. O importante é estarmos juntos Aluado. Vamos por favor? Vai ser incrível!"

"Está certo, mas só por um tempo. Depois eu acho que até Sirius vai querer ir para o seu próprio canto."

"Excelente! Vou arrumar o quarto de vocês, quando o Almofadinhas chegar, vamos ter uma longa conversa, pra acertar todos os detalhes da estadia de vocês aqui. E Remo, não se preocupe com nada, você não vai ser um perigo pra ninguém. A gente vai ter ajudar. É pra isso que servem os amigos." Lilian Potter sabia como acalmar todos a sua volta, talvez seus intensos olhos verdes, tão parecidos com os de Harry transmitissem essa calma.

"Obrigado Lily."

**A/N OOOW, foi difícil, mas está ai! Depois de seis dias de folga, eu voltei a escrever essa Fic. Desculpem pela demora, mas eu estava sem ideias, não sabia como continuar, estava tendo ideias para outras fic's que me perdi um pouco nessa. Mas aí esta ela! Deixem seus comentários, para o bem, ou para o mal. Beijos (:**


	7. Chapter 7

_Anteriormente_

"_Obrigado Lily!"_

Por volta das 18:00 horas Dumbledore e Sirius Black chegaram na Mansão dos Potter's, Harry chegou a pensar que Dumbledore tinha chego tarde demais. Sirius Black parecia uma caveira, olhos fundos, cabelos compridos e sujos, unhas cumpridas, amareladas e com sujeira por baixo.

"James, Lily! Que bom ver vocês de novo!"

A voz de Sirius era rouca, como se ele estivesse a muito tempo sem usá-la, o sorriso que apareceu em seu rosto, mostrou que um dia, aquele rosto já teve dias melhores, ele parecia não saber direito como agir, não sabia onde colocar a mão, parecia estar com vergonha de sua roupa, a sala ficou em silencio até James quebra-lo,

"Sirius, meu irmão, que saudade." O abraço que os dois se deram, foi longo e forte, mostrando o quanto a amizade deles era verdadeira.

"Então vocês acreditam em mim? Vocês não acreditaram na história que contaram sobre a noite em que vocês morreram? Eu nunca iria me juntar a Voldemort, trair vocês, entregar os meus melhores amigos pra morte, meu afilhado, que tinha só um ano na época. Rabicho foi esperto, ele se aproveitou de um momento difícil pra todos nós, um momento ruim causado por ele."

"É claro que a gente não acreditou, primeiro, você não era o guardião do segredo, não tinha como você nos entregar e a gente sabia que você nunca foi um comensal da morte. Eu te conheço bem Sirius Black, você pode até ser um pouco encrenqueiro, mas ser um bruxo do mau, nunca." Lily foi dar um abraço em seu padrinho de casamento também. "Eu também senti a sua falta. E esse é o Harry."

Harry até então estava só observando a cena, não queria atrapalhar o reencontro dos amigos, mas então foi puxado pela mãe ele não sabia se queria ou não ficar perto daquele homem, foi para frente, mas ficou encolhido.

"Não precisa ficar com medo de mim, Harry, se você preferir, eu nem encosto em você, mas eu adoraria ganhar um abraço seu, já faz dez anos que eu não te vejo."

"Harry, filho, Sirius é seu padrinho, meu melhor amigo, ele é de absoluta confiança."

"Tudo bem com o senhor, Sr. Black?"

"Agora sim, Harry."

O olhar de Sirius foi de decepção, mas Harry pensou que ele não podia pensar que ele fosse correndo para o seus braços, tecnicamente ele era um desconhecido para Harry e tecnicamente não confiável.

Depois desse momento estranho pra todo mundo, todos se sentaram a mesa para o jantar. Lily havia preparado um prato que tinha aprendido com sua mãe, pernil de carneiro, pelo cheiro estava muito apetitoso. O jantar foi muito calmo, James, Sirius e Lupin lembrando das bagunças do tempo de Hogwarts, Dumbledore não ficou pro jantar, e isso os deixou mais livres, Harry estava gostando de ouvir as histórias, mas não tirava os olhos de Sirius, e percebia que as vezes Sirius olhava pra ele também. Não importava o que James havia dito, Sirius ainda matou treze pessoas, então quem garante que ele realmente não havia se juntado a Voldemort. Isso estava preocupando muito Harry.

Por volta das 20:00 horas, Harry resolveu se recolher, tinha passado a tarde ajudando seu pai a limpar o porão da casa. Harry no começo achou que era um tipo de brincadeira "Nós somos bruxos lembra?" mas seu pai explicou que tinham algumas coisas não davam pra fazer com magia, que tinham que ser feitos com a mão, mas com produtos mágicos. Depois e James ajudaram Lily a preparar o jantar, Lily e James ficaram preocupados quando viram a intimidade de Harry com a cozinha, e mais preocupados quando Harry contou, que em alguns dias, ele era quem fazia o café dos Dursley, Harry ouviu uma pequena discussão de seus pais um pouco antes de Dumbledore chegar com Sirius. "'Você viu Lily, e ainda assim você fez as pazes com eles, eles faziam nosso filho de empregado' - 'Petúnia é minha irmã James, eu não posso, e nem gosto de ficar brigada com ela.' – 'Ela não merece uma irmã como você.' – 'Eu Sei.'"

Harry chegou no seu quarto e procurou por Edwiges ela já tinha voltado das entregas, a que parecia Hagrid estava em Londres, Harry ficou muito agradecido, ele nem pensou em chamar outras corujas, e Edwiges teria que entregar três cartas, e uma delas em Hogwarts, sua coruja poderia não aguentar.

"Harry?" Lily tinha entrado no quarto, e ficou olhando pro seu filho. "Harry, você precisa de alguma coisa? Está sentindo alguma coisa?"

"Oi mãe, não, eu estou bem, eu só estou cansado, hoje foi num dia longo."

"O que você achou de Sirius, eu percebi que você não se sentiu muito a vontade com ele."

Harry ainda estava tentando se acostumar com toda essa atenção, ainda era estranho que alguém percebesse quando ele não estava confortável em alguma situação.

"Eu sei que vocês, a senhora e o papai confiam nele. Mas eu não consigo. Mesmo ele não tendo entregado a gente pra Voldemort, ele ainda matou doze Trouxas, e isso não é legal."

"E se eu te dissesse que Sirius não matou ninguém?"

"Mãe, ele explodiu uma rua, a única parte encontrada do tal Rabicho foi um dedo."

"Harry, ele estava desesperado, ele tinha acabado de perder seus amigos. E se você perdesse Ron e Hermione?"

A resposta que estava na cabeça de Harry ele não quis dizer, estava com medo dela brigar com ele.

"Mãe, a senhora ficaria brava se eu pedisse pra dormir?"

"Não meu anjo, tudo bem, pode dormir, amanhã vamos na casa de seus tios."

"Mãããe, eu não quero ir nos Dursley. Eu posso ficar em casa?"

"Não sei, seu pai vai ficar aqui, talvez você possa ficar com ele."

"Eu posso chamar o Ron? Seria perfeito ter ele aqui hoje."

"Não está tão tarde assim. Vá até a lareira, e pergunte a Molly se ele pode vir, por mim, está tudo bem."

Harry desceu pra sala novamente, foi até a lareira, pegou um pouco de Pó de Flu, e fazendo como sua mãe lhe disse, jogou o pó na lareira, disse o lugar onde Ron morava "A Toca" e colocou sua cabeça no fogo.

"Senhora Weasley, desculpa a hora, mas o Ron está por ai?"

"Harry querido, não está tarde, acabamos de jantar, Ron está terminando de lavar a louça. Eu posso te ajudar em alguma coisa?" A Sra. Weasley estava sentada em uma poltrona, com varias peças de tricô sendo feitas.

"Na verdade sim, teria como Ron passar o dia aqui em casa amanhã? Minha mãe vai sair, e vou ficar com meu pai, e seria legal ter Ron aqui."

"Não sei Harry, não vai atrapalhar seus pais, eles já concordaram?"

"Sim. Eu já pedi pra eles."

"HARRY" Ron tinha aparecido na sala. "Você recebeu minha carta de resposta? O que você esta fazendo aqui?"

"Vim te convidar pra vir na minha casa amanhã, passar o dia aqui. Aproposito, não teria como Ron vir pra hoje?"

"Eu acho melhor não querido. Amanhã ele vai bem cedo, então vocês vão ter o dia inteiro."

"Então está certo. Vejo você amanhã Ron. Boa noite Sra. Weasley."

"Boa noite Harry."

Harry voltou pra sala de estar, e deu a noticia para seus pais, e ficou sabendo que Sirius e Lupin também passariam o dia com eles. Harry foi se deitar pensando na diversão de amanhã e pensou também em Sirius, talvez amanhã, com mais tempo, ele passasse a pelo menos entende-lo melhor.

* * *

**A/N UFA, esse foi cumprido, estava sem ideia no começo, mas depois foi fluindo e eu achei que nunca mais iria acabar. Harry não foi muito com a cara de Sirius, será que isso vai mudar? Lily vai visitar Petúnia, o que será que vai acontecer? Deixem seus comentários, para o bem e para o mal. Beijos (:**


	8. Chapter 8

_Anteriormente_

_Harry foi se deitar pensando na diversão de amanhã e pensou também em Sirius, talvez amanhã, com mais tempo, ele passasse a pelo menos entende-lo melhor._

"Harry acorda, vamos Harry, acorda logo!"

Ron ou talvez outra pessoa abriu a cortina de seu quarto, estava tudo claro. A claridade repentina irritou os olhos de Harry, ele procurou seus óculos, e colocou no rosto. Ron estava nos pés da sua cama, sorria pra Harry, parecia que tinham se passado muito mais tempo do que somente três dias, Ron estava mais vermelho, talvez uma tentativa de ficar mais moreno, suas sardas estavam mais evidentes, talvez ele até tivesse crescido um pouco nesses três dias. Harry pensou que fosse ilusão de ótica, afinal, estava acostumado a ver Ron todos os dias.

"Ron fecha essas cortinas!"

"Cara, o seu quarto é muito maneiro, e a sua casa, sua mãe me mostrou quase tudo, eu vim junto com o papai, ele me deixou aqui e foi pro Ministério. Sua casa é muito maneira, aposto que a do Malfoy não é assim."

"Segundo meu pai, é sim. Mas isso não importa, a gente poderia estar morando em qualquer lugar, eu ainda estaria feliz. O que eu vi no Espelho de Osejed se tornou realidade, eu tenho meus pais de volta. Esse era o quarto do meu pai, quando ele tinha a nossa idade."

"Legal. Vamos lá para baixo, sua mãe já saiu seu pai, Sirius e Lupin estão planejando o dia de hoje."

"Ron, quanto a Sirius, você acha possível, que um homem, que tenha matado treze pessoas, seja do bem? Meus pais acreditam que sim, mas eu tenho duvidas."

"Não sei Harry, realmente não sei. Mas veja desse ponto, se você olha para o Hagrid a primeira vez, e fica sabendo que ele já tentou criar um dragão clandestino, o que você pensaria dele antes de conhecer ele de verdade?"

"Que ele é perigoso, e provavelmente, iria ficar longe dele. Mas Hagrid é diferente Ron, ele não mataria ninguém."

"Exatamente. Você não conhece Sirius Black de verdade, só o que contaram dele. Ele pode ser um cara legal, é só você deixar ele se mostrar pra você."

"Ron, desde quando você virou a Mione? Isso é o tipo de coisa que ela falaria pra gente, e não você. Mas você tem certa razão. Vamos descer e tomar café."

Ron já havia tomado café antes de sair de casa, mas tomou novamente com Harry. Os Marotos estavam na cozinha quando eles entraram, esperaram os meninos tomarem o café, e depois foram pro hall de entrada, Harry e Ron seguiram os caras mais velhos, pra saber o que eles iriam fazer durante o dia.

"Olha garotos." James estava cochichando, "Lily ainda não saiu, então temos que falar baixo. Hoje nós vamos até Hogsmeade. Poderíamos ir até o Beco Diagonal, mas acontece, que a melhor loja de Logros e Brincadeiras é a Zonk's e fica em Hogsmeade. Bom, Lily e nem a sua mãe, Ron, podem ficar sabendo disso, eu tenho a ligeira impressão que elas não iriam gostar, nem um pouco, dessa nossa pequena viagem. Vamos usar a rede de Flu. Você já viajou com Flu antes não é Ron?"

"Sim, senhor, Sr. Potter."

Sirius e Lupin caíram na gargalhada com o "Sr. Potter" Harry também acho engraçado, que um homem que estiva planejando uma viagem, não autorizada pra uma loja de Logros, e Brincadeiras, fosse chamado de "Sr."

"Me chame de James, ou de Pontas, eu prefiro Pontas se não se incomodar Ron. Bom, eu vou ver se Lily já foi pra casa da sua irmã. Eu realmente não sei como você os aguentou por tanto tempo Harry, elas são insuportáveis."

"Eu pensei em ir sozinho pra um orfanato perto de casa uma vez, mas eles não tinham vagas, e em todo caso, tia Petúnia, não me deixou ir, queria me maltratar mais um pouco."

Harry disse isso para os três que ficaram na sala, James já havia saído. E voltou pouco tempo depois, com uma impressão de alívio.

"Ela já foi. Bom, acho melhor ir um adulto antes, vai você Aluado."

Remo pegou um punhado de pó, entrou na lareira, e disse "Cabeça de Javali, Hogsmeade" jogou o pó, e um fogo verde esmeralda, o fez desaparecer. Depois foi a vez de Ron, ele fez a mesma coisa, em seguida, foi a vez de Sirius, Harry foi logo depois.

Harry apareceu em um bar, um tanto sujo, e parecia vazio, encontrou Ron, Sirius e Lupin limpando a fuligem da lareira. James chegou poucos segundos depois, arrumando seus óculos.

"Hey, Aberforth! Desculpa não poder ficar, mas é que vamos passar o dia fazendo umas compras de ultima hora."

"Vocês não mudam mesmo!"

Tinha alguma coisa familiar em Aberforth, que Harry não conseguia identificar, e pelo o olhar de Ron, Harry percebeu que não era só ele que tinha tido essa impressão. Saíram do bar e foram descendo pela rua de pedras, tudo parecia incrível, era como a primeira vez de Harry no Beco Diagonal, pra cada canto diferente que ele olhasse, encontraria uma coisa nova e interessante, ao seu lado, Ron dava gritos de prazer, parecia ser a primeira vez dele também em Hogsmeade.

"Pai, será que podemos entrar naquela loja de doces ali?"

Harry apontava para uma loja incrivelmente colorida, cheia de doces, dos mais variados tipos na vitrine. James sorriu quando viu pra onde o filho apontava.

"Dedos-De-Mel? Te garanto que um dia você vai enjoar de vir ali. Mas como é a primeira vez que vocês vem a Hogsmeade, eu vou dar uma colher de chá. E como estamos sem pressa, vamos depois tomar um pouco de cerveja amanteigada na madame Rosmerta."

"Pai eu e Ron somos crianças, não podemos beber."

"Harry, você não podem beber bebidas alcoólicas, mas cerveja amanteigada, não é alcoólica." Sirius respondeu antes de James.

Os cinco entraram na Dedos-De-Mel, Harry pensou que nunca iria acabar de se encantar com a magia, mas estava enganado. A Dedos-De-Mel, era cheia de prateleiras com os mais variados tipos de doces, tinha os populares sapos de chocolate, os feijãozinho de todos os sabores, e muitos outros.

Harry saiu de lá com duas sacolas cheias de doces, na verdade, ele não queria sair de lá. Depois que eles saíram, foram até o Três Vassouras, um bar, que diferente do Cabeça de Javali, estava lotado, e Harry experimentou a cerveja amantegada, era doce, e saborosa, e no momento em que Harry a bebeu, ele se sentiu refrescado, mas antes a impressão de Harry era que ele iria se sentir quente, depois ele descobriu que isso é o efeito da cerveja, no frio, ela te esquenta, já no calor, te refresca.

Depois de se refrescarem o suficiente, eles foram para a Zonk's, uma loja que nem mesmo Fred e George poderiam bater, era cheia de coisas pra se fazer brincadeiras, Harry pegou na mão um saco um pouco pesado, procurou alguém pra perguntar o que era, e só encontrou Sirius.

"Sirius, o que é isso?"

Sirius se virou pra Harry, como se o fato de Harry ter o chamado pelo primeiro nome, fosse a melhor coisa do mundo pra ele. Harry achou isso legal, talvez Ron estivesse certo, e Sirius só foi mal julgado.

"Bom, eu espero que você não planeje levar isso pra dentro do castelo do Hogwarts, o velho Filch não vai aguentar. Isso é um pacote de Bombas-de-Bosta."

"Acho melhor deixar isso aqui então."

Eles saíram da Zonk's, e ficaram no meio da rua, um olhando pra cara do outro.

"Que tal a gente ir almoçar? Onde vocês quem ir?"

"Que tal a gente ir pra minha casa? A mamãe iria adorar."

"Pode ser Ron. Mas antes temos que chegar em casa, e deixar essas sacolas, sua mãe não pode saber o que a gente fez essa manhã."

Eles voltaram pro Cabeça de Javali, entraram um por um na lareira, chegaram a Mansão Potter, pelo jeito Lily já havia chegado, sua bolsa estava no sofá, mas ela não estava nem na sala, nem na cozinha, James, foi procura-la, Harry foi atrás dele, encontrou ela no quarto do casal, ela estava chorando. Harry passou na frente do seu pai, e abraçou sua mãe.

"Mãe, o que aconteceu? Por que a senhora está chorando?"

Lily não parava de chorar, a preocupação de James só crescia. "Lily meu amor, fala o que aconteceu. Você prefere que Harry saia, pra gente conversar sozinhos?"

"Eu não vou sair daqui!"

Harry estava indignado. Ele não iria sair do lado da sua mãe, principalmente ela chorando daquela forma.

Lily estava tentando controlar o choro pra poder responder.

"Foi a Petúnia, ela mais uma vez mostrou que me odeia. A irmã o do Valter estava lá, e ela me tratou como um lixo, como se eu fosse uma completa estranha."

"Ela fazia assim comigo também mãe, eu ficava no armário. Eu na verdade me sentia melhor assim, ficava longe deles. A senhora não tem que voltar lá, fica longe deles também."

"Harry tem razão Lily, você tem que ficar longe deles, eles não são como a gente. Eles odeiam a gente. Chega de chorar meu amor. Olha, nós estávamos indo almoças nos Weasley, já falamos com a Molly e ela adorou a ideia, se arruma, lava o rosto, e vamos com a gente."

Eles desceram para a sala, e os olhos vermelhos e Lily, não passaram despercebidos por Lupin e Sirius.

"O que te fez chorar Lily?"

Sirius olhava de James, pra Lily, procurando uma resposta.

"Dursley"

Só uma palavra de James fez Sirius e Lupin, entenderem tudo.

"Ora Lily!" Sirius foi pra abraça-la "Sinto te informar, mas a sua irmã não te merece, você é uma mulher incrível, uma boa amiga, uma excelente mãe, julgando a felicidade do meu melhor amigo, uma excelente esposa também. E se a sua irmã não percebe isso, ou não te aceita, ou pelo fato de você ser uma bruxa, ela te ignora, ela não te merece.".

Harry gostou de ver sua mãe sorrir, e percebeu que talvez, Sirius não fosse o monstro que Harry achava que ele fosse.

"Sirius está certo, a gente está muito melhor sem eles. O amor dos Dursley, só faz mal, o Duda, ele é mimado, irritante e sem noção, e isso é porque eles amam o Duda. Eles me maltrataram, e hoje eu posso dizer que sou muito diferente do filho deles. Pelo menos eu acho que sou."

"Claro que você é diferente dele filho."

"James e Harry estão certos Lily." Sirius deu uma piscada pro Harry. "E você Harry, só pelo jeito que você descreveu seu primo, eu já sei que você é o completo oposto. Eu não estou contente que eles tenham te maltratado todos esses anos, mas se tem uma coisa que eles poderiam ter feito por você, era não te mimar."

"Já chega dessa rasgasão de seda. A Molly deve estar esperando a gente."

Lupin e Ron estavam olhando só a cena.

"A mamãe não gosta de atraso na hora das refeições."

"Então vamos pra Toca!"

* * *

**A/N É tão bom quando as ideias fluem de uma forma fácil, só que não :P O capítulo fica muito cumprido. Tive vontade de dividir o capítulo em dois, mas passou *-* Parece que Sirius e Harry estão se acertando, mas os Dursley atacaram novamente. Pobre Lily.. Deixem seus comentários, para o bem e para o mal. Beijos (:**


	9. Chapter 9

_Anteriormente_

"_Então vamos pra Toca!" _

A Sra. Weasley recebeu seus convidados com muita alegria, Harry pensou ter visto, ela lançar um olhar torto para Sirius, mas se cumprimentaram normalmente.

Enquanto os adultos conversavam na sala, Ron levou Harry para conhecer a casa, que parecia ter sido construída em volta da cozinha e da sala, ganhando um andar a cada filho que chegava. O quarto do Ron era no penúltimo andar, a escada rangia a cada passo, a decoração era toda dedicada ao time de quadribol favorito de Ron, Chudley Cannons, todo alaranjado, tinha algumas estantes com vidro, cheios de ovas de sapo, os livros escolares de Ron, estava jogados num canto. Quando Harry foi conhecer o quintal, e viu a silhueta da casa, se surpreendeu, por ela ainda estar de pé, era torta, os cômodos adicionados, foram praticamente empilhados, e Harry logo viu, que a casa de Ron era realmente magica, só daquela forma pra casa não desabar em cima deles.

Na hora do almoço, a mesa foi posta no suposto jardim dos Weasley. Talvez a intenção fosse de ser um jardim, mas o lugar não se parecia nada com um. Mas Harry não se importou nem um pouco, estava almoçando com seus pais, seus amigos e com a família de seu melhor amigo. A Sra. Weasley cozinhava realmente bem, e tinha feito todos os pratos favoritos de Harry, tinha galinha assada, purê de batatas, e uma bela macarronada.

A conversa rolava solta, quase todos os Weasleys estavam lá, só faltavam os dois irmãos mais velhos de Ron, Bill, que era desfazedor de feitiços no banco dos bruxos, o Gringotes, no Egito, e Charlie, que cuidava de dragões na Romênia, quem Harry havia conhecido secretamente no ano anterior, quando ele ajudou a transportar um dragão quem Hagrid tinha ganhado em um jogo. O Sr. Weasley, que trabalhava no Ministério da Magia, voltou do trabalho, só para almoçar, e como todos eram amigos de longo tempo, o assunto nunca acabava.

"Dumbledore nos contou o que aconteceu com você, Sirius." Puxou o assunto o Sr. Weasley "Uma verdadeira tragédia. Você foi preso por um crime que não cometeu, e ainda com a fama de traidor.".

"É bom ver que você também acredita na minha palavra Arthur, esses onze anos em Azkaban só não tal horrível, se é que eu posso achar aquele lugar 'não horrível' porque eu sabia que eu era inocente, e então aqueles guardas não tinha poder contra mim. Só dessa forma eu não fiquei louco."

"Pena que não podemos dizer o mesmo dos Longbottons."

Parecia que todo o assunto acumulado nesses onze anos, estava sendo posto em dia, naquele almoço. Os Potter que não sabiam o que tinha acontecido depois que eles morreram, ficaram curiosos, Lily, era curiosa por ela, e pelo marido.

"O que aconteceu com o Frank e com a Alice, Arthur? E o filho deles, Neville, tinha a idade do Harry quando aconteceu tudo aquilo com a gente."

"Até onde eu saiba, o filho deles está muito bem. Está na turma do Ron e do Harry, não é meninos?" Harry e Ron, que até tinham esquecido seus pratos, pra prestar atenção na conversa confirmaram. E eles não estavam sozinhos, Fred, George, Ginny e Percy, também estavam bem atentos na conversa. "Frank e Alice enfrentaram três Comensais, foram dominados, e ficaram loucos por causa da maldição cruciatus, foram torturados até a loucura."

"Arthur, não creio que essa seja a melhor conversa para a hora do almoço."

O Sr. Weasley nem pensou em discutir com a esposa, o assunto tinha acabado ali. Mas não os assuntos. Começaram a conversar sobre Quadribol, Harry que era apanhador do time da Grifinória, e o jogador mais jovem do século, gostou da mudança, e entrou na conversa sem cerimonia. Discutiu algumas técnicas com seu pai, que também fora apanhador em seu tempo de escola. Do quadribol, o assunto foi pra detenções, os gêmeos Fred e George haviam ficado uma noite em detenção na ultima semana de aula do ano letivo, Harry sabia o porquê, quando ele estava hospitalizado, depois do confronto com Quirrell-Voldemort, eles mandaram de presente, uma tampa de vaso-sanitário.

"Sirius e eu pegamos uma detenção por semana" falou James rindo "às vezes acumulava. Acho que passamos mais tempo em detenção do que estudando, não é Almofadinhas?" Sirius riu.

"Acho que sim. Dumbledore tentou nos dar jeito, colocando Remo como monitor no quinto ano, mas não adiantou nada."

"Meu maior arrependimento, é não ter repreendido vocês."

Todos na mesa riram da expressão de derrota de Lupin.

"Vocês são gênios. Aposto que tudo era fácil pra vocês, não é Almofadinhas?" Disse George com devoção, dando um olhar maroto pra Sirius. "Parecem conhecer Hogwarts, como se tivessem um mapa dentro da cabeça."

"Não vão me dizer que conhecem o Mapa do Maroto?" Disse James encantado. "Criamos o mapa, acho que no nosso quinto ano. O que mostra mais uma vez que o nosso querido Aluado, não tinha poder algum sobre nós."

"Não fale desse jeito James, vão pensar que eu sou um banana. Vou deixar bem claro agora, eu não tinha o controle deles, porque, eles nunca tiveram controle. Pontas, só sossegou, quando ficou com Lily, Almofadinhas, até hoje, é descontrolado, já o Rabicho, sempre foi um pau-mandado. Mandado pela gente em Hogwarts, e mandado por Voldemort depois." A metade da mesa estremeceu sob esse nome. "Molly e Arthur, posso contar a minha condição pro seus filhos?" o casal assentiu "Eu sou um lobisomem." E se ouviu um 'Oooh' "E se não fosse por esses três, eu teria passado toda a minha infância e adolescência, sofrendo com isso, mas não, eles estudaram, e se tornaram em animagos, e fizeram minha existência muito mais fácil. Para os seres humanos, o lobisomem é perigoso, mas para os animais não. E isso me dava uma sensação de falsa segurança, e então a gente passou a sair nas noites, e andar por Hogsmeade, e por Hogwarts também, não como um lobisomem, porque isso seria muito perigos, um castelo cheio de crianças, e nenhum de nós era louco o suficiente pra deixar uma tragédia acontecer. E com esses conhecimentos, fizemos o mapa. Sirius era muito bom com desenhos, desenhou tudo, e com alguns truques, fizemos ele funcionar. Pra quem não conhece, eu vou explicar. O mapa, mostra todos as partes do castelo de Hogwarts, e todos os seus habitantes, mostra também as saídas pra Hogsmeade. Infelizmente, esse mapa foi confiscado por Filch no nosso ultimo ano."

Harry pensou que Lupin daria um excelente professor, chegou a pensar em como seria a aula de história da magia com ele no lugar do chato professor Binns, mas seu pensamento foi interrompido pelo seu pai.

"Eu queria passa-lo pra você Harry. Você tem que conhecer Hogwarts tanto quanto eu. Mas como Remo disse, Filch o confiscou. Mas nós ainda sabemos o suficiente, o que você acha da gente fazer outro em Almofadinhas?"

"Nem pensar!" Lily e a Sra. Weasley falaram no mesmo momento.

"É muito perigoso James." Lily disse.

"Lily tem razão." A Sra. Weasley completou. "E onde você conheceu esse mapa senhor George Weasley?"

"Nós pegamos ele na sala do Filch, no nosso primeiro ano." Confessou Fred, que na mesma hora viu que tinha tido uma péssima ideia. A Sra. Weasley foi ficando vermelha igual ao Ron, quando fica nervoso.

"Fred e George Weasley, se eu souber, ou sonhar que vocês usaram esse maldito mapa, pra sair de Hogwarts escondidos, eu dou um surra em vocês, que até a quinta geração de descendentes de vocês, vai nascer torta."

James, Sirius e Lupin tentaram acalmar a Sra. Weasley dizendo que o mapa tinha um truque pra se mostrar inteiramente. Ela se acalmou, mas algo na expressão de Fred e George, dizia a Harry que os dois sabiam como usar o mapa, e ele tiveram o bom senso de não dizer isso.

"James," Lily olhava pro marido com um olhar de uma leoa que está pronta pra dar o bote fatal. "se eu souber, que vocês fez outro mapa daquele, ou ensinou o meninos, a usar o que já existe, você vai se ver comigo!"

"Evans, não precisa ficar desse jeito." Sirius foi defender seu amigo. "Os menino já sabem se cuidar, são bem grandinhos."

"Não venha me ensinar como eu devo cuidar do meu filho Black." Esbravejou Lily. "Harry ainda é muito novo, ele vai poder sair de Hogwarts e ir a Hogsmeade, quando tiver idade pra isso. Tem um motivo pra somente a partir do terceiro ano, que os alunos são liberados pra visitar o povoado, senão não existiria essa regra."

"O que tem demais em Hogsmeade, que uma criança da idade do Harry não pode ver?" James perguntou pra esposa.

"Lily e Molly estão com a razão pessoal." Lupin olhava pras duas, e parecia agradecido delas não saberem da pequena viagem deles durante a manhã. "É muita responsabilidade pra uma criança de doze anos sair por aí sozinha. Chega de mapas."

"Bom, já que a situação está resolvida, eu vou trabalhar." O Sr. Weasley levantou da mesa, seguido por James.

"Se você não se importar Arthur, eu poderia te acompanhar? Rufo Scrimgeour, pediu que eu fosse a seu escritório. Tenho que voltar a trabalhar o quanto antes." O Sr. Weasley pareceu gostar da ideia. "Sirius e Remo, vocês acompanham Lily e Harry até em casa depois?"

"Claro!" Os dois responderam em uni sonoro.

Depois do almoço, a Sra. Weasley e Lily cuidaram da louça, as crianças, foram jogar quadribol, as vassouras dos Weasley não eram rápidas como a Nimbus 2ooo de Harry, mas eles não poderiam voar muito alto, então isso nem fez muita diferença. Quando chegou a hora de ir embora, Harry pediu se poderia passar a noite na casa de Ron, como eles haviam combinado, mas o olhar de Lily impediu que ele levasse o pedido adiante. Ele entendeu sua mãe, eles tinham passado muito tempo longe um do outro, e em setembro iriam se separar mais uma vez pra Harry ir para Hogwarts, por tanto, ela queria ele o mais perto dela possível durante esse tempo juntos. A Sra. Weasley, que também é uma excelente mãe, pareceu entendeu a angustia de Lily.

"Se não houver problema Lily, Ron pode ir com vocês hoje. Ontem Harry me pediu e eu não deixei, mas hoje, que a gente pode acertar tudo eu não vejo problemas."

Harry o Ron literalmente pularam de alegria, e correram pro quarto de Ron, pra pegar suas coisas. Quando estavam voltando pra sala, ouviram um pedaço da conversa de suas mães.

"Obrigada Molly, eu sei que vou ter que me separar de Harry em setembro, mas enquanto não chega o dia primeiro, eu quero passar o maior tempo possível com Harry. Eu perdi onze anos da vida do meu filho, se não fosse o fato dele precisar ter o espaço dele, nós dormiríamos na mesma cama, agarradinhos."

"Eu te entendo Lily, Bill e Charlie moram longe, e pra viajar com a família toda pra ver eles, não é fácil, então eu tenho que esperar eles vir até mim."

Harry e Ron interromperam a conversa, quando chegaram à sala, Sirius e Lupin já estavam na sala pra irem embora também. Depois de mil recomendações pra Ron se cuidar, e obedecer e fazer tudo o que Lily disser a Sra. Weasley o deixou partir pra Mansão Potter junto com Harry.

Quando chegaram em casa, James já estava lá, esperando por eles. Harry sabendo o que sua mãe pensava teve uma ideia, chamou seu pai de lado, e falou tudo o que tinha ouvido na 'Toca, e o seu plano.

"Uma noite de cinema? Isso é sensacional Harry, mas eu não sei se a televisão vai pegar aqui, é muita magia ao redor da casa. Mas não custa tentar. Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso? Podemos fazer uma festa do pijama, seria muito mais divertido."

"Não pai. Tem que ser a noite do cinema. A mamãe quer ficar perto da gente, tem que ser do jeito que eu disse."

E assim foi. James chamou Sirius e Lupin para arrumarem a televisão, ele ficou com as pizzas, Harry e Ron foram arrumar a sala para colocarem os colchões. A televisão transfigurada por Lupin funcionou perfeitamente com o videocassete de Sirius. Quando estava tudo pronto, todos sentados em seus colchões confortavelmente, Lily Transfigurou seis baldes de pipoca, e eles começaram a sessão de filmes.

Lily estava tão feliz que ali, entre ela e Ron, Harry se sentia quente e confortável. Aquela noite seria uma das melhores da sua vida.

* * *

**A/N Agora o negocio ficou serio, comecei a organizar tudo, escrevi os assuntos em um papel, e fui desenvolvendo a história, ficou muito mais fácil, os capítulos vão ficar mais longos, mas nós já estamos acostumados ;) (A Sra. Weasley deu uma de Rochelle (Todo Mundo Odeia o Chris)) :P Deixem nos seus comentários, para o bem e para o mal. Beijos (:**


	10. Chapter 10

_Anteriormente_

_Lily estava tão feliz que ali, entre ela e Ron, Harry se sentia quente e confortável. Aquela noite seria uma das melhores da sua vida._

O tempo passou muito rápido, e quando Harry percebeu, já tinha se passado duas semanas das suas férias. A falta de Hogwarts, que ele pensou que iria sentir, não chegou nem perto, ele jogava quadribol com Sirius, Ron e Lupin quase todos os dias, de vez em quando, Fred e George se juntavam a eles, o jardim da mansão Potter era tão grande quanto o dos Weasley, mas como era em uma área de trouxas, eles não poderiam voar muito alto, durante um jantar, James pensou em se mudar pra uma casa no campo, talvez no mesmo povoado dos Weasleys. Harry gostou muito da ideia, iria morar perto de Ron.

Uma semana antes do aniversário de Harry chegou a lua cheia, Harry estava ansioso pra chegar esse dia, mas também estava com medo, ele teria um lobisomem no porão da sua casa. Era emocionante e aterrorizante. Lupin foi para o porão junto com Sirius, eles ficaram lá o dia todo, James chegou do trabalho, e foi pra lá também. Quando chegou a noite, a transformação começou, Lupin soltava uivos de agonia, e Harry ouvia barulho de coisas se quebrando. Durante os dias, Lily fazia questão que Harry ficasse na'Toca, Lily foi até o Ministério da Magia para conseguir um emprego, e conseguiu se tornar Assistente da Madame Bones, chefe do Departamento de Execussão da Lei Bruxa, então ficava mais tranquila com Harry longe de casa naqueles dias. Durante a noite, Harry voltava para casa e jantava com sua mãe. Quando Harry percebeu, já havia passado uma semana, a lua cheia, começou a minguar, e Lupin voltou ao normal. Mas Harry percebeu, que a sua aparência, havia piorado muito, ele parecia cansado, e doente. Todos tentaram anima-lo mas em vão.

"Vamos Remo, nós estamos indo até a casa dos Longbottons, hoje é aniversário de Neville, e pensamos em levar um presente." Liliy tentou, mas Lupin recusou a proposta.

"Podem ir vocês três, eu fico aqui com o doente Aluado, e amanhã ele estará pronto para a sua festa de aniversário Harry."

Harry sorriu para o seu padrinho, quando chegaram na casa dos Longbottons, Harry ficou feliz, Neville não era do tipo com muitos amigos, não havia festa em sua casa, Harry achou seu amigo um tanto abatido, e o fato logo foi explicado pela a sua avó.

"Neville e eu, fomos visitar meu filho e a sua esposa no St. Mungos. Sempre vamos lá, no aniversário de Neville e nos aniversários deles. Nev sempre fica um pouco abatido quando chega em casa."

"Não fique assim Neville, tenho certeza que seus pais ficaram felizes de te ver." Harry animou seu amigo. "Olhe, temos um presente pra você."

"Livros. Woooow... Enciclopédia dos cogumelos, Plantas mediterrâneas e suas propriedades mágicas e Plantas aquáticas mediterrâneas! Obrigado." Agradeceu Neville animado.

"Harry nos contou que você gosta muito das aulas de herbologia." Disse James com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

"Ele deveria gostar era das aulas de transfiguração, poção e defesa contra as artes das trevas. Isso sim é importante. Ele vai ser um auror, como o pai dele, não um jardineiro." Neville abaixou a cabeça com as palavras de sua avó.

"Augusta!" James se sentiu um pouco desconfortável com a situação. "Os aurores tem de saber sobre herbologia, tão importante quanto as outras matérias. Se nos confrontarmos com algum tipo de erva venenosa, é importante sabe diferencia-las. Bom Neville, nós temos que ir embora."

"Eu te espero amanhã na minha casa, é meu aniversário, quase todo o nosso ano da Grifinória vai estar lá, já confirmaram. Vai lá, vai ser legal."

"Talvez eu vá. Te vejo amanhã."

Os Potters saíram para a sua, Neville morava nos arredores do Londres, eles decidiram fazer uma viagem trouxa, sem aparatarem e sem lareiras. James reclamou um pouco da forma que a avó de Neville o trava.

"Viram como ela o trata. Como se quisesse que ele vivesse a vida de Frank que foi interrompida. Isso é um absurdo."

"James, ela é a avó dele, ela sabe como que tem que criar do neto dela."

"Ainda assim, não é legal."

James não tocou mais nesse assunto. A família foi andando e conversando sobre a festa do dia seguinte.

"Quem você chamou pra suja festa filho?" Lily estava abraçada com Harry e de mão dada com James. "Eu preciso saber."

"Não é muita gente. Meus amigos de Hogwarts, os Weasleys e Neville. Vocês querem chamar mais alguém?"

"Hagrid,"

"Já chamei Hagrid!"

"Certo, alguns amigos, que não tiveram a oportunidade de te ver crescer."

"Por mim tudo bem. Sirius disse que vocês tem uma surpresa. Qual é?"

"Ora Harry, você ainda não aprendeu que se a gente te contar, deixa de ser surpresa?" Harry quase riu da cara de decepção fingida. "Você vai saber amanhã."

"Mas eu não sei nem o que vai ter na minha festa. É a primeira festa de aniversário da minha vida."

"Eu sinto muito meu filho, mas eu não te conto nem sob tortura."

E o assunto não foi mais tocado. A pequena família jantou em um restaurante muito chique. James soube que Harry nunca tinha ido ao cinema, e mesmo ele, sendo um bruxo, o cinema era encantador, e sempre que estava de férias, e livre pra viver, ele assistia os filmes que estavam em cartaz.

Harry teve uma das noites mais felizes da sua vida, ele lembrou que na verdade, depois que seus pais voltaram, todas as noites, eram as melhores da sua vida, nem quando ele sonhava, que algum desconhecido tiraria ele dos Dursley, ele poderia imaginar que ele seria tão feliz dessa forma.

Eles foram no cinema, jantaram no restaurante, caminharam pelas ruas de Londres. Harry pensou o que ele estaria fazendo se estivesse na casa de seus tios. Provavelmente no quarto de brinquedos de Duda, trancado. Quando chegaram em casa, Sirius e Lupin, estavam conversando, e quando Harry chegou, eles mudaram de assunto, Harry pensou que era algum assunto sobre a sua festa, há dias estavam todos mudando de assunto quando ele chegava nos lugares. Harry nem quis saber o que eles estavam conversando, ele subiu pro seu quarto, estava muito ansioso pelo dia seguinte, seria a sua primeira festa de aniversário, e o melhor de tudo, estava com seus pais.

Quando Harry acordou no dia seguinte, pensou que tinha alguém no seu quarto, ouviu um leve estalo, mas quando ascendeu a luz de sua varinha. Seu quarto estava vazio, olhou no relógio, ainda eram sete horas da manhã. Virou pro lado, mas não conseguiu dormir novamente, mas não desceu logo, ficou esperando Edwirges voltar da sua cassa noturna. Edwirges chegou com um embrulho, aparentemente de jornal, a coruja deixou o embrulho nas mãos de Harry e foi pra sua gaiola, bebeu m pouco de agua, e se arrumou pra dormir, com sua cabeça debaixo da asa. Harry abriu o embrulho e dentro dele havia uma casca de arvore, e havia um cartão, toscamente escrito, com a letra de Tio Válter.

"Você não mora mais com a minha família, não está mais sob os meus cuidados. A sua maldita coruja pulguenta, veio até a minha casa e machucou a sua tia, seu primo, até que embrulhássemos alguma coisa pra você. Se esse bicho aparecer aqui mais uma única vez, eu mato esse bicho nojento."

Harry leu mais uma vez o bilhete, pra conferir se ele tinha entendido direito, Edwiges tinha voado até Little Whinging só pra trazer um presente pra ele. Edwirges já estava dormindo, e Harry desceu para a cozinha e pegou um pedaço de pão para sua coruja, que viajou só pra garantir que ele tivesse um presente no seu aniversário.

"Pronto garota, um pedaço de pão pra você, hoje é o nosso aniversário também. Lembra? Há um ano atrás, Hagrid me dava você de presente. As coisas mudaram um bocado não é? Você não precisava ir até Little Whinging, eu nunca ganhei um presente deles, e eu iria ficar muito triste se eu te perdesse."

A coruja deu um pio de agradecimento, e uma carinhosa bicada no dedo que Harry usava pra acaricia-la, e dormiu mais uma vez.

Harry foi mais uma vez pra cozinha, dessa vez pra tomar o seu café, não encontrou seus pais, a casa estava silenciosa, a porta que dava para o jardim, estava trancada, Harry pensou que seus pais, Sirius e Lupin talvez estivessem lá, mas colocou seu ouvido na porta e não ouviu ninguém. Harry comeu algumas torradas com um suco de abobora, e esperou alguém aparecer. E foi Lily quem apareceu primeiro.

"Filhote, que bom que você acordou!"

"Onde foi parar todo mundo?"

"Nós estamos arrumando o jardim pra sua festa. James, o Harry acordou!"

James entrou na cozinha com um monte de fitas enroladas na sua cabeça, seguido do perto por Lupin e Sirius, que parecia um tanto irritado.

"O que foi Almofadinhas?" Harry não aguentou dizer isso sem rir da cara de seu padrinho.

"Não foi nada filhão. Seu padrinho só ficou um pouco chateado porque o presente que ele queria te dar, foi proibido."

"Proibido por quem?" Harry nem olhava pro seu pai, olhava pro seu padrinho, que estava com um olhar de completa desolação. Harry sentiu até um pouco de raiva de seu pai, qual o motivo da proibição do presente de Sirius.

"Ele queria te dar um dragão."

"Um dragão de verdade? Woou Sirius. Dragões não são permitidos na Grã Bretanha. Hagrid quase foi expulso de Hogwarts, por causa de um dragão clandestino. E você acabou de sair de Azkaban."

"HAHAHA" Lily deu uma gargalhada, que quase caiu da cadeira. "Ainda bem que meu filho veio com muito juízo, diferentemente do pai dele. Te amo Harry."

"Não ria de mim Evans. Não seria um dragão de verdade, eu ia lançar um feitiço nele, ele não iria crescer muito, seria praticamente do tamanho de um cachorro, poderia ficar no quintal, não iria atrapalhar."

"Acontece meu caro Almofadinhas, que do tamanho natural ou não, continua sendo proibido. James, Lily, e principalmente você Sirius, estaria em problemas. Um Dragão, é sempre um dragão."

"Aluado, vocês três, você, Lily e Harry, são iguaizinhos. CHAAAAATOS. Sempre colocando defeitos em todas as ideias legais."

"Sirius, eu não sou chata. E hoje você não p..."

"Chega vocês! Lily meu amor, Sirius não chamou vocês de chatos nesse sentido. Harry vai se arrumar, daqui a pouco seus convidados vão chegar daqui a pouco."

Harry subiu pro seu quarto, e na sua cama havia um envelope. Harry abriu a carta, era de Neville.

"_Caro Harry,_

_Feliz aniversário. Queria te pedir desculpas pela minha avó, ela nem sempre é daquela forma, geralmente ela fica daquele jeito, quando vamos visitar meus pais. _

_Eu realmente sinto muito por não poder ir para o seu aniversário, minha avó achou melhor eu não ir, eu fui realmente mal na escola, então, eu tenho que ficar estudando._

_Agradeça seus pai pela visita de ontem. E mais uma vez, feliz aniversário._

_Neville"_

Harry ficou um pouco _triste_, mas a campainha tocou, e pelas contas de Harry, só podiam ser ou Hermione, e Dino, que eram nascidos trouxas, então suas lareiras, não eram ligadas na rede de Flu. Harry desceu as escadas o mais rápido que pode. Hermione estava com sua mãe, no meio da sala, olhava pra cada conto, analizando cada detalhe.

"Parabéns Harry!"

"Obrigado Hermione. Bom dia Sra. Granger."

Harry e Hermione logo subiram para o quarto do Harry, lá ele abriu o presente que havia ganhado da amiga. Uma bússola de vassoura, que Harry gostou muito, contou pra Hermione, que ele e Sirius estavam planejando uma viagem de vassouras, ele ainda não sabia pra onde, mas ele iria. Hermione perguntou se Harry realmente confiava em Sirius.

"Eu não confiava nele no começo, mas algumas atitudes dele me mostrou que ele não é o monstro que o ministério inventou. Ele é legal."

"Se você confia nele, não tem porque eu desconfiar."

"Meu pai confia muito em Sirius, e eu não sei se ele se enganaria tanto assim com uma pessoa."

"Mas essa tal de Pettigrew, ele está mesmo vivo?"

"Eu não duvido de mais nada. Quer dizer, meus pais voltaram da morte não é?"

Uma batida na porta interrompeu a conversa dos dois, era Lily.

"Harry não é educado você ficar aqui em cima, os convidados estão chegando, e você tem que ficar lá em baixo para recebe-los."

"Desculpa Sra. Potter, a culpa foi minha, eu que distrair o Harry."

"Não precisa se desculpar Hermione. Mas já está na hora de vocês descerem mesmo, seus amigos já chegaram."

Os três desceram para sala, que já estava cheia. Dino, Simas, Olivio Wood, o capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória, e a família Weasley em peso, estava lá também. Hagrid estava conversando com Sirius.

A sala e o jardim da Mansão dos Potters, estavam decorados com várias mesas de doces, e com uma faixa que desejava feliz aniversário a Harry.

Harry ganhou muitos presentes, entre eles um livro sobre quadribol de Olivio, um kit de manutenção de vassouras de Hagrid e uma grande cesta de doces caseiros feitos pela Sra. Weasley.

A casa estava cheia, e no jardim, alguns arriscavam um jogo de quadribol com as vassouras que James tinha alugado pra ocasião, Harry jogou dez minutos com elas, eram horríveis, puxavam para os lados, não obedeciam seus comandos. Mas James não deixou ele pegar sua Nimbus, seria muito chato, nem teria jogo, ele sempre pegaria o pomo de ouro, com muita facilidade.

Teve um almoço, que estava tão bom quanto os banquetes de Hogwarts, tinha tudo o que Harry gostava, e em bastante quantidade. Harry se sentou entre seus pais, Sirius e Lupin estavam do lado de James, Dumbledore, a Professora McGonagall também compareceram na festa. Ron não gostou da presença deles. "Já não basta eles me assombrarem na escola?" Mas Harry gostou muito, já tinha se acostumado com a presença de Dumbledore, ele estava lá com muita frequência, e não se surpreendeu em ver a Professora de transfiguração como mesmo tipo de roupas que ele usava em Hogwarts, se surpreenderia se ele estivesse com roupas mais alegre, Harry se acostumou com a professora séria.

A hora do parabéns, Harry ficou meio encabulado, James disse pra ele fazer um pedido. Harry pensou muito no que pedir.

"Eu não preciso de mais nada. Eu tenho os melhores amigos do mundo, tenho uma casa maravilhosa, estudo em uma escola incrível e sou um bruxo. Mas principalmente, meu maior desejo, foi realizado, meus pais voltaram. E eu posso comemorar meu aniversário de doze anos do lado deles. Minha vida é perfeita." Lily estava aos prantos. "Mamãe, não chore."

"Você é a coisa mais importante da minha vida."

Depois dessa choradeira, todos pegaram um pedaço do delicioso bolo. Harry se lembrou que no ano anterior, Hagrid tinha lhe dado um bolo, que acidentalmente ele havia sentado em cima durante a viagem.

A festa foi até o começo da noite. Hermione ficou na casa com Harry, Ron também, ele fizeram uma festa a parte depois. Comeram o restante dos doces. Quando foram dormir, estavam cheios e cansados. No dia seguinte, jogaram um pouco de quadribol no jardim antes do almoço. Depois do almoço, Ron foi pra casa, o Sr. Granger foi buscar Hermione, que levou um bocado de livros da biblioteca dos Potter. Ela e Lily ficaram um tempão escolhendo quais livros ela iria levar.

Mais duas semanas se passaram, Harry foi para os Weasley, para o aniversário de Gina e de Percy. Não foi tão grande como a do Harry mas foi tão divertida quanto. Os gêmeos pregavam peças na tia deles, jogaram mais um pouco de quadribol. Harry tinha certeza que quando voltassem a treinar para campeonato de Hogwarts, Fred e George, estariam em plena forma. No final do dia só restaram os Potters, Lupin e Remo na'Toca, estava na sala, sentados e conversando. Ron subiu até seu quarto pra buscar Perebas, que estava doente. O rato passou de mão em mão, cada um dando uma opinião sobre o estado de saúde de Perebas. Sirius parou o rato de barriga pra cima, mas não olhava pra barriga, olhava para as patas.

"Tem um dedo faltando aqui, ou é impressão minha?"

**A/N Antes de qualquer coisa, desculpa pela demora, eu estou tendo um começo de ano muito cheio, e como se já não estivesse difícil o suficiente, tive um surto de descriatividade (isso mesmo, DESCRIATIVIDADE) é mais difícil escrever, quando não tem muita confusão, mas podem esperar algumas confusões no próximo capitulo. Deixem seus comentários, para o bem e para o mal. Beijos (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Anteriormente**

"_Tem um dedo faltando aqui, ou é impressão minha?"_

"Percy era o dono do Perebas, e ele já estava assim quando ele chegou aqui. Ele era um rato de rua."

Sirius nem pareceu ouvir o que Ron falava, estava olhando o rato de ponta a ponta. De repente Harry entendeu o porquê, mas ele esperou a confirmação.

"Esse rato está na sua família há quanto tempo Ron?"

"Ele era do Percy, e quando ele virou monitor no quinto ano, e eu entrei em Hogwarts, eu o ganhei de presente."

"James olha isso."

"Sirius, qual é o problema?"

Todos olhavam para Sirius como se ele estivesse louco. Lupin tentou chamar seu amigo pra realidade.

"Sirius, qual o problema com o rato de Ron?"

"TEM UM DEDO FALTANDO AQUI REMO! A única coisa que acharam de Pettigrew foi o dedo, um dedo Aluado. Esse rato tem os mesmos traços do desgraçado do Rabicho! Olha as pontas das orelhas."

"E o que tem o Perebas parecer esse Rabicho?"

Ron tomou Perebas das mãos de Sirius. Já estava nas escadas, quando foi parado pelo seu pai.

"Ronald, traga esse rato aqui!"

"Ele está louco papai. Perebas é um rato, o meu rato. Não é um animago."

"Traga ele aqui. E deixe Sirius se explicar."

Ron muito contrariado voltou para a sala, ficou um pouco longe de Sirius, mas escutou até o final.

"Vocês devem saber, que cada pessoa, quando se torna um animago, ele passa alguma característica marcante para a sua forma animal. Eu, o meu cabelo, um pouco volumoso, e muito preto, James, tem as marcas dos óculos. Já o Pettigrew tem sobrancelhas bem espessas, e esse pelos, estão nas orelhas, e se repararem bem nas pontas das orelhas do Perebas, vão ver esses pelos."

Ron olhou as orelhas do seu rato. Segundos depois, o rato estava voando pelos ares.

"A orelha dele está cheia de pelos, Sirius está falando a verdade."

James pegou o rato no ar, assim como Sirius, ele revirou Perebas de cabeça pra baixo.

"Não é possível. Aluado, olha isso. O que a gente vai fazer?"

Lupin pegou o Perebas firme nas mãos.

"Ron, se Sirius estiver errado, o feitiço que eu vou usar, não vai causar nenhum dano no Perebas." Lupin ergueu a varinha e apontou pra um agitado Perebas. "Homorfo"

Por um instante Harry pensou que Sirius tinha se enganado, mas segundos depois, um homem. Pettigrew estava magro e com bastante pele de sobra, como alguém que fora gorducho, mas perdeu peso muito rápido, assim como Perebas-rato, seus cabelos estavam caindo, com olhinhos aquosos e um narizinho, que parecia que estava farejando o ar. O homem olhava de rosto em rosto, procurando uma expressão de amizade. Mas não conseguiu, então mudou de tática.

"James, Lily, que bom ver vocês de novo. Remo, que saudade. Eu só não entendo o que esse assassino está fazendo aqui."

"Ora Rabicho, não me obrigue a contar o que realmente aconteceu. Eu fui solto de Azkaban, por que não tive culpa de nada. Você está vivo no final das contas."

"Não graças a você não é Sirius. Você contou ao Lord das Trevas quem era o fiel do Segredo. Ele era o espião meus amigos. Vocês-Sabem-Quem me perseguiu, me torturou."

"E você fraco, como sempre foi, entregou seus amigos. O que ele te ofereceu Rabicho? Poder? Proteção? Te proteger de quem? Passou pela sua cabeça, que se você ficasse do nosso lado, nós também poderíamos te proteger? Mas o seu plano deu errado não foi? Você não sabia o que iria acontecer com o seu mestre não é? Você pensou que depois de ele matar James, Lily e Harry, ele te protegeria da gente. Mas ele acabou morrendo, e os seguidores dele, iriam te perseguir até a morte. Você não poderia se transformar em um animal, nenhum bicho deveria ser comparado à você, seu traidor, você não merecia ter entrado na Grifinória, você não é corajoso, muito menos leal. A Sonserina é o seu lugar, casa de gentinha baixa como você, que só faz amizades, por interesse."

Pettigrew por um momento ficou paralisado, mas do nada, voltou à vida e se voltou para Harry.

"Harry como você está crescido, você é igual ao seu pai na sua idade, exceto os olhos, os seus são iguaizinhos os de Lily."

"Não fale com meu filho, e não toque no nome da minha mulher." James se colocou na frente de Harry e Lily, ele estava tremendo tanto, que Harry pensou que o pai fosse explodir. "Eu devia te matar, seu traidor asqueroso."

"Não James! Isso não ajudaria em nada. Molly querida, você se importaria de chamar Dumbledore?"

A Sra. Weasley saiu da sala, o silencio imperou por algum tempo, e quando parecia que nada mais fosse acontecer, Rabicho tentou escapar das mãos de Lupin, que ainda o segurava. Ele foi lerdo demais, no mesmo segundo, quatro feitiços o atingiram, Sirius, James, Lily e o Sr. Weasley. O homem caiu no chão como uma tabua, com os braços colados ao corpo, um Petrificus Totalus não pronunciado.

A Senhora Weasley voltou seguida por Dumbledore. Assim que o diretor entrou na sala, todo mundo começou a falar ao mesmo tempo.

"Se acalmem, parece que eu voltei a dar aula! Um de cada vez, e com calma, me conte o que aconteceu, eu imagino que tenha algo a ver com o nosso amigo Pettigrew aqui presente."

E Sirius explicou tudo para Dumbledore, como havia percebido quem era o rato, e tudo o mais. Dumbledore ficou pensativo por alguns instantes. Quando ninguém mais aguentava o suspense, Dumbledore deu seu veredicto.

"Vamos leva-lo para o ministério. Acredito que essa seja uma prova contundente da sua inocência Sirius, e com isso você volta a ser um homem livre de verdade."

Dumbledore levou Rabicho com ele quando ele se foi, Os Potter's, Lupin e Sirius foram embora logo depois. Quando chegaram em casa, Harry não queria ir para o seu quarto, estava sem sono, a pesar, de já ter passado da hora que ele estava acostumado a se deitar e de ter sido um dia cansativo. Lily conjurou uma bandeja com um chá fumegante e biscoitos, que sequer foi tocada, ninguém parecia afim de comer, então Harry foi o primeiro a falar.

"Então quer dizer que você está livre Almofadinhas. Você vai poder voltar a sua vida normal."

"Com certeza Harry, minha vida normal. Não vou precisar mais morar com vocês, a pesar desses dias terem sido uns dos melhores da minha vida."

"Mas você vai ficar com a gente até eu ir pra Hogwarts não vai?"

"Claro que eu vou, eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho, arrumar uma casa, e isso pode levar um tempo. Sua mãe e seu pai vão ter que me aturar durante um tempinho ainda."

"Vai ser um prazer Sirius. Você e Remo são como irmãos para James, então, como irmão para mim também."

"Eu sei. Vamos mudar de assunto. Quando vai ser a viagem de vocês para o Beco Diagonal?"

"É verdade Lily, como a gente pode esquecer isso? Nosso filho não pode ir pra escola sem o material dele."

"Nosso filho não vai pra escola sem material Potter. A coruja chegou ontem com a carta dele, nós vamos amanhã! Bem cedo. Então Harry trate de se despedir do seu pai, do seu padrinho e do Remo, que já passou da hora de você estar na cama."

Harry foi dormir naquela noite se sentindo estranho, um rato, que dormiu durante um ano no mesmo quarto que ele, na verdade era o homem que tinha traído seus pais. Na manhã do dia seguinte, Lily foi acorda-lo, uma coisa que ela nunca tinha feito antes.

Harry recebeu um beijo no pé da sua orelha, e um amasso no seu cabelo. Acordou e deu um sorriso pra sua mãe, que ainda o olhava dormir.

"Vamos, todos nó já estamos prontos. Se troca e desce, vamos tomar o café da manhã no caldeirão furado."

Harry se trocou, e foi encontrar seus pais, se surpreendeu em saber, que Sirius e Lupin iriam junto. Eles nunca se desgrudavam?

O Caldeirão Furado estava cheio, aparentemente por pessoas, que deixaram suas compras para a ultima hora como Lily, Harry lembro que à exatamente um ano atrás, ele estava no menos quarto da casa dos Durleys, só esperando chegar o dia primeiro de setembro, e mais uma vez ele achou engraçado o fato de não estar sentindo falta de Hogwarts, como ele pensou eu sentiria. Quando o grupo terminou o café, foram às compras, Sirius e Lupin, se separaram da família nessa altura, dizendo, que tinham coisas para resolver, e que encontrariam em casa. Harry não achou ruim, por mais que ele gostasse de Sirius e Lupin, ele queria passar um tempo só com seu pai e sua mãe.

Eles foram a todas as lojas que precisaram, compraram novas vestes para Harry, já que as dele, já tinham ficado curtas, mais penas, pergaminhos e tintas, e por ultimo foram na Floreiro e Borrões, eram tantos livros, que ele ficou curioso pra saber quem era o novo professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas. James também estranhou o tanto de livro do mesmo autor.

"Gilderroy Lockhart? Parece que você vai ter uma professora de defesa contra as artes das trevas Harry."

"Por que James?" Lily estava no outro corredor, mas aparentemente, muito concentrada na conversa de Harry e James.

"Por nada querida, mas nenhum homem com um pingo de inteligência pediria um livro desse pra dar aulas, muito menos a coleção inteira."

Harry e James passaram um bom tempo brincando com os nomes dos livros, até Lily os chamarem para ir embora. Pararam pra tomar um sorvete antes de ir para casa. A sorveteria estava cheia, fazia mais um dia de muito calor em Londres. James deixou Harry e Lily em uma mesa que tinha acabado de ficar vaga, e foi buscar os sorvetes. James voltou com três sorvetes com bastante cobertura. Enquanto tomava seu sorvete, Harry admirava como o sol iluminava os cabelos de sua mãe e o fazia parecer chamas de fogo soltas no vento. E do nada, o sol se foi, Harry olhou para o céu esperando ver uma nuvem na frente do sol, mas encontrou um homem alto, com os cabelos loiro-esbranquiçados, e com o rosto fino com uma expressão muito familiar para Harry, do lado do homem, estava sem duvida alguma, Draco Malfoy, que era a copia do homem ao seu lado, que obviamente era o seu pai.

"Curtindo um pouco de sol, nas suas vidinhas Potter's? Incrível como vocês escapam da morte com facilidade, me parece uma coisa de família." Harry que detestara Draco desde a primeira vez que se encontraram, ali mesmo, no Beco Diagonal, passou a odiar também seu pai, que tinha a mesma voz arrastada do filho, porem mais forte.

No mesmo momento, James e Harry levantaram e ficaram frente a frente com os Malfoys. Liliy percebendo o que estava por vir, se colocou ao lado do marido. "James, por favor, sente-se! Você também Harry, termine seu sorvete, meu filho."

Mas nem Harry, nem James mexeram um único músculo, continuaram de pé.

"Não posso negar que estou surpreso de te ver longe de Azkaban Lucius. pensei que você passaria o resto da sua vida por lá." James olhava firme nos olhos de Lucius.

"Seu amigo Sirius, foi no meu lugar! Algumas coisas aconteceram desde que você foi embora."

"Pois é, mas vão mudar novamente. Eu imagino que você já saiba da novidade?"

"Sobre o seu amigo Pettigrew? Isso não muda nada, os nomes que ele pode entregar, não tem a mínima importância. E de, mas a mais, me breve, teremos mais novidades, que vão fazer das suas novidades, histórias do Beedle, o Bardo. E vamos ver, se você e a sua família vão sobreviver dessa vez."

James sacou sua varinha, Lucius executou o mesmo movimento, mesmo sem nenhum dos dois tendo pronunciado uma única palavra, faíscas saiam das pontas das varinhas. Lily mais uma vez se levantou, estava com uma falsa expressão de tranquilidade, e Harry percebeu, que qualquer movimento em falso de Lucius, tudo iria literalmente pelos ares.

"James, querido. Não dê ouvidos a ele. Harry já terminou o seu sorvete, compramos tudo o que era necessário. Já podemos ir para casa."

James baixou a guarda, começou a recolher as sacolas. Lucius riu.

"Isso mesmo Potter, vá embora e obedeça a sua esposa de sangue-ruim."

Harry que tinha ouvido a história de como a amizade de sal mãe e Snape havia acabado, entendeu muito rápido quando ela vacilou para trás, ao ouvir tal ofensa, e agiu mais rápido ainda, sacou a varinha e apontou para Lucius. O pai de Draco riu, mas o filho sacou sua varinha também e apontou para Harry.

"Vamos Draco, esse garoto não passa de um prepotente, ele não teria coragem de me atacar."

"Você que pensa. Eu não tenho medo de você Malfoy."

"Pra você é Sr. Malfoy garoto insolente."

James se colocou entre Harry e Lucius num piscar de olhos.

"Encoste em um fio de cabelo do meu filho, e sofra as consequências Malfoy. Vamos Harry!"

Harry estava seguindo seus pais, quando foi barrado por Draco que estava com um sorriso maldoso.

"Nos vemos na escola Potter. Você vai ter uma grata surpresa esse ano."

Os Potter's seguiram pela rua juntos, chegaram ao Caldeirão Furado e encontraram os Weasleys, que aparentemente tinha acabado suas compras também. Lily conversou um pouco com a Sra. Weasley, e Harry aproveitou para cochichar o que Draco Malfoy tinha dito pra ele. Ron não achou nada bom o fato Malfoy estar feliz com algo. Quando chegou em casa, Harry se surpreendeu em não encontrar Sirius e Lupin. Ele estava pronto para tomar um banho, James deu a ideia deles tomarem um banho de piscina, estava calor, e quem saberia quando teriam uma oportunidade como aquela. Quando já estava escurecendo Harry continuava na piscina, mesmo sem o sol, continuava muito quente, e com o ar abafado, e a agua fresca da piscina, Harry se sentia muito refrescado. Sirius e Lupin, já haviam chegado, e James estava conversando com eles na sala, e como Harry sabia que ele seria praticamente expulso da sala se fosse lá, ele nem se deu o trabalho de sair da agua. Quando Harry tirou sua cabeça da agua, ouviu um estalo, Harry já estava acostumado com esse barulho, era o mesmo barulho de quando alguém aparatava no hall de entrada na Mansão Potter, então ele nem se preocupou, esperou seu pai voltar, para perguntar quem havia chego.

James voltou para o jardim e olhou como se o filho estivesse pregando uma peça nele. "Não chegou ninguém. Você provavelmente ouviu o barulho de algum pássaro, filhão!"

Quando Harry entrou em casa, chamado por Lily para o jantar, Sirius puxou o assunto do Beco Diagonal.

"Então quer dizer que você não gosta dos Malfoys, não é Harry? Eu nunca fui com a cara de pastel deles. A mãe de Draco, é sobrinha da minha mãe, sempre agiu como se fosse descendente direta de Merlin, a Narcisa. O nome combina muito com ela."

"Draco é exatamente assim, se acha o próprio Merlin. Mas eu não sabia que Draco é seu primo."

"eu nem considero a avó dele como minha tia. Na verdade, se pudesse ter escolhido uma família pra nascer, teria escolhido os Potter's. Sempre fui muito bem recebido aqui nessa casa."

"Já te falei varias vezes Almofadinhas, você já é meu irmão de coração, é só mudar seu sobrenome." James sorria para seu amigo.

"Eu e seu pai Harry, sempre tivemos muito mais em comum, do que eu e meu irmão. Minha família era muito tradicional no mundo bruxo. Agora nem tanto, meu irmão e meu pai já tinham morrido, e depois que eu fui preso, minha mãe enlouqueceu, e acabou morrendo. Na minha opinião, foi melhor assim." Percebendo os olhares de surpresa de Harry, e de reprovação vindo de Lily, ele se apressou em completar. "Minha família tinha a maldita mania de valorizar muito o próprio sangue. Muitos casamentos aconteceram dentro da família. Eu sou meio que primo de Molly também, muito distante, mas ainda assim me da muito orgulho. Os Weasley, sempre foram a maior família de traidores do sangue que houve no mundo bruxo."

"Malfoy odeia a mim, e ao Ron. Eu não preciso nem falar sobre a Mione. Ele é preconceituoso, e muito metido. Na primeira vez em que nos encontramos no Beco Diagonal, ele falava dele mesmo, como se ele fosse à pessoa mais importante da Grã Bretanha. Ele é muito irritante. No trem no dia 1º de Setembro, o Draco foi até a cabine que eu estava dividindo com o Ron, e começou a ofender Ron. E não tem como eu gostar dele."

"Acontece Sr. Harry Potter, que o senhorzinho não tem, nem idade, e muito menos tamanho, pra odiar alguém desse jeito. Você e o seu pai tem muito mais em comum do que eu pensava. Ele também odeia as pessoas somente pelo fato delas existirem." Lily olhou para James e Sirius como se eles tivessem ofendido ela naquele exato instante.

"Ora Lily, você nunca vai esquecer o passado?" James parecia indignado. "Nós éramos quatro adolescentes, normal agir daquela forma."

"Fale por você Pontas!" Lupin interrompeu "É bem verdade que eu como monitor, poderia interferir nas provocações entre esses dois e Ranhoso, digo Snape.".

"Como se você pudesse nos parar!" Sirius se gabou dando risada. "O fato é que a gente sempre arranja um motivo pra se odiar um Malfoy."

"Chega! Harry para o seu quarto agora! Vocês não vão criar o meu filho do jeito errado. Eu não vejo um motivo coerente pra Harry odiar o menino Malfoy, nem pra vocês odiarem o Severo."

"Lilian, ele te xingou!" James que até então estava sentado, se levantou. "Não é possível que você ainda consiga defender aquele seboso. E eu não preciso nem falar sobre a vida adulta do seu amiguinho...".

"Chega James! Vamos Harry hoje eu vou dormir com você."

Harry e Lily foram para o quarto, colocaram os pijamas e deitaram na cama. Se não fosse o fato de ter presenciado uma briga dos seus pais, ele estaria muito feliz de dormir abraçado com a sua mãe. No meio da noite, Harry ouviu o choro de sua mãe, talvez ela pensasse que ele estivesse dormindo, e chorava de soluçar. Harry até pensou em virar para sua mãe, e abraça-la. Mas quando eleja estava virando, a porta do seu quarto abriu, Harry pensou que era seu pai, mas era Lupin.

"Lily, vamos conversar. James esta realmente arrependido do que ele disse. Você sabe como ele é. Ele pensa antes de falar."

"Esse é o problema do James Remo, ele não pensa nas consequências do que ele fala, do que ele faz. E isso me machuca. Me machucou anos atrás e está me machucando agora."

"James na verdade, não deixou de ser uma criança. Aquela mesma criança que tinha ciúmes de você com o seu amigo Severo Snape, está agora com ciúmes de você defendendo o adulto Severo Snape. Ciúmes Lily. James não deixou de ser uma criança."

"Eu me casei com ele Remo, não com o Severo. James me deu o maior presente da minha vida." Lily passou a mão cabelo desarrumado de Harry, que ainda fingia estar dormindo. "James não tem motivos pra sentir ciúmes."

"Já passou pela sua cabeça Lily, que se não tivesse acontecido aquela discussão na beira do lago, você poderia estar casada com Severo agora? Na cabeça de James sim, e ele sabe, que por mais errado que ele estivesse naquela situação, ali ele ganhou você."

Lily ficou em silencio. Harry sentiu Lily se levantar da cama. Ela ajeitou o edredom sobre Harry e foi com Lupin. Harry ficou algum tempo pensado no que tinha acabado de ouvir. E se Lily tivesse se casado com Snape, o professor que ele mais odiava seria seu pai. Com isso na cabeça, Harry pegou no sono.

Acordou, pelo o que pareceu para ele, no mesmo instante em que ele fechou os olhos. Com a claridade que entrava no quarto, era difícil dizer, mas ele sentia um peso sobre a cama, e ele sabia que tinha mais alguém no seu quarto. Harry esperou seus olhos se adaptarem a claridade, e olhou o seu quarto. Em cima da sua cama, mais precisamente sobre os seus pés, estava a criatura mais estranha que ele viu na sua vida. Orelhas pontudas, um nariz comprido, e dois olhos verdes, parecendo bolinhas de tênis. Harry tentou achar sua voz pra perguntar o que era aquilo, mas quando achou, e estava pronto pra perguntar, a criatura deu um sorriu. Harry mudou a pergunta.

"Quem é você?"

"Dobby, senhor. Dobby, o elfo doméstico."

* * *

**N\A MEEEU DOBBY! Eu amo o Dobby, pensei em não colocar ele na história. Mas mudei de ideia. Me desculpem a demora, mas eu estava com um problema no meu note, e tentei arrumar em menos de uma semana, mas a assistência só liberou ele hoje, e eu já postei o capitulo 11 pra vocês, que já estava salvo no , só precisei mudar a N\A. O próximo e ultimo capitulo eu acabei perdendo, porque não deu tempo de salvar. Então eu vou ter que escrever tudo de novo. Espero postar o mais rápido o possível. Deixem seus comentários, para o bem e para o mal. Beijos (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Anteriormente**

"_Dobby, Senhor. Dobby, o elfo doméstico."_

"Há quanto tempo que Dobby quer conhece-lo, meu senhor... é uma grande honra..."

"Ah... é mesmo? Ah... não quero ser grosseiro nem nada, mas eu acabei de acordar, então, a hora não é muito própria pra eu ter um elfo doméstico no meu quarto. Não que eu não esteja contente de conhecê-lo." Acrescentou Harry depressa. "Mas, ah... tem alguma razão especial pra você estar aqui?"

"Ah, claro meu senhor" Disse Dobby muito certo. "Dobby veio dizer ao senhor, meu senhor... é difícil, meu senhor... Dobby fica se perguntando por onde começar..."

"Sente-se." Disse Harry gentilmente, apontando para a cama.

Para seu horror, o elfo caiu no choro, um choro alto.

"S-sente-se!" chorou. "Nunca... nunca na vida..."

"Me desculpe." Harry sussurrou. "Não quis ofendê-lo nem nada..."

"Ofender Dobby?" Engasgou-se o elfo. "Dobby nunca foi convidado a se sentar por um broxo... como igual."

Harry, tentando ao mesmo tempo fazer o elfo se calar e dar a impressão de consolá-lo levou Dobby de volta à cama, onde o elfo se sentou entre soluços, parecendo uma boneca enorme e muito feia. Finalmente conseguiu se controlar e se sentou, os grandes olhos fixos em Harry com uma expressão de aquosa admiração.

"Vai ver você nunca encontrou muitos bruxos decentes." Disse Harry para animá-lo. Dobby sacudiu a cabeça. Depois sem aviso, saltou da cama e começou a bater a cabeça furiosamente na janela, gritando.

"Dobby mal! Dobby mal!"

"Não! O que é que você está fazendo?" Harry saltou da cama para puxar Dobby de volta para a cama. Edwirges acordara com um pio particularmente alto e batia as asas assustada contra as grades da gaiola.

"Dobby deve se castigar, meu senhor. Dobby quase falou mal da própria família, meu senhor."

"Sua família?"

"A família de bruxos a que Dobby serve, meu senhor... Dobby é um elfo doméstico, obrigado a servir a uma casa e a uma família para sempre..."

"E eles sabem que você está aqui?" Perguntou Harry curioso. Dobby estremeceu.

"Ah, não senhor, não... Dobby terá que se castigar com maior severidade por ter vindo vê-lo, meu senhor. Dobby terá que prender as orelhas na porta do forno por causa disto. Se eles vierem, a saber, meu senhor..."

"Mas eles não vão reparar se você prender as orelhas na porta do forno?"

"Dobby divida, meu senhor. Dobby está sempre tendo que se castigar por alguma coisa, meu senhor. Eles nem ligam para Dobby, meu senhor. Às vezes me lembram de cumprir uns castigos a mais..."

"Por que você não vai embora? Foge?"

"Um elfo tem que ser libertado, meu senhor. E a família nunca vai libertar Dobby... Dobby vai servir à família até morrer, meu senhor..." Harry ficou olhando.

"E eu achando ruim minha vida com os Dursley. Isso faz ele parecerem humanos. E ninguém pode ajuda-lo? Eu não posso?" Quase imediatamente Harry desejou não ter falado. Dobby desmanchou-se outra vez em guinchou de gratidão. "Por favor. Por favor, fique quieto. Eu não sei por que, mas eu não quero que ninguém saiba que você esta aqui."

"Harry Potter pergunta se pode ajudar Dobby... Dobby ouviu falar da sua grandeza, senhor, mas de sua bondade Dobby nunca soube..."

Harry, que estava sentindo o rosto ficar decididamente quente.

"Seja o que foi que você ouviu sobre a minha grandeza é tudo bobagem. Não sou sequer o primeiro da minha serie em Hogwarts, Mione, sim, ela é a melhor da turma."

"Harry Potter é humilde e modesto. Harry Potter não fala da vitória sobre Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado..."

"Voldemort?"

Dobby cobriu as orelhas com as mãos e gemeu.

"Não fale o nome dele, senhor! Não fale o nome dele! Dobby ouviu que Harry Potter encontrou o Lord das Trevas pela segunda vez, faz pouco tempo... que Harry Potter escapou novamente. Ah, meu senhor, Harry Potter é valente e audacioso! Já enfrentou tantos perigos! Mas Dobby veio proteger Harry Potter, alertá-lo, mesmo que ele tenha que prender as orelhas na porta do forno depois... Harry Potter não deve voltar à Hogwarts."

Fez-se silencio interrompido apenas pelo barulho dos pássaros do lado de fora.

"Q-Que"? Mas eu tenho que voltar, o trimestre começa em primeiro de setembro. E por mais que esse seja o melhor verão da minha vida, eu preciso estudar, meus pais têm os trabalhos deles, eles não podem ficar comigo o tempo todo, e também não gostam de me deixar sozinho em casa. Hogwarts é minha casa, o meu lugar. "Harry percebeu, que por mais que ele tivesse seus pais de volta". E que ele amava passar todos os dias com eles, Hogwarts ainda era o seu lugar.

"Não, não, não!" guinchou Dobby, sacudindo a cabeça com tanta força que as orelhas esvoaçaram. "Harry Potter deve ficar onde está seguro. Ele é grande demais, bom demais, para perder. Se Harry Potter voltar a Hogwarts, vai encontrar um perigo mortal."

"Por quê?"

"Há uma trama, Harry Potter. Uma trama para fazer coisas terríveis acontecerem na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts este ano. Dobby sabe disso há meses, meu senhor. Harry Potter não deve se expor ao perigo. Ele é demasiado importante, meu senhor!"

"Que coisas terríveis?" perguntou Harry na mesma hora. "Quem está planejando essas coisas?"

Dobby fez um barulho engraçado como se engasgasse, em seguida bateu a cabeça na parede com num frenesi.

"Está bem!" Exclamou Harry, agarrando o braço do elfo para fazê-lo parar. "Você não pode me dizer, eu compreendo. Mas porque é que você está alertando a mim?" Um pensamento súbito e desagradável lhe ocorreu. "Espera aí, isso não tem nada a ver com o Vol... desculpe... com Você-Sabe-Quem, tem? Você só precisa fazer com a cabeça sim ou não." Acrescentou ele de pressa. Quando a cabeça de Dobby voltou a se inclinar de modo preocupante para o lado da parede.

"Não... não aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, meu senhor." Mas viu os olhos de Dobby se arregalar e ele parecia estar tentando dar uma indicação ao garoto. Mas Harry, no entanto, não entendeu nada.

Dobby sacudiu a cabeça, os olhos mais arregalados que nunca.

"Então eu não consigo pensar em quem mais teria uma chance de fazer coisas terríveis em Hogwarts." Disse Harry. "Quero dizer, tem Dumbledore, você sabe que é Dumbledore, não sabe?" Dobby inclinou a cabeça.

"Alvo Dumbledore é o maior diretor que Hogwarts já teve. Dobby sabe disso, meu senhor. Dobby ouviu dizer que os poderes de Dumbledore se rivalizam com o d'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-ser-Nomeado, no auge de sua força. Mas, meu senhor, há poderes que Dumbledore... poderes que nenhum bruxo decente..."

E antes que Harry pudesse impedi-lo, Dobby saltou da cama, agarrou o abajur da escrivaninha de Harry e começou a golpear na cabeça, com granidos de furar os tímpanos.

"Olha Dobby, eu realmente fico muito agradecido pelo sua preocupação, mas eu não vou mudar de ideia. Meu lugar é em Hogwarts, em menos de duas semanas, vou embarcar pra Hogwarts, e você não vai me impedir."

"Sinto muito Harry Potter, meu senhor! Mas Dobby não pode deixar o senhor ir!"

"O que você vai fazer Dobby?"

E de repente, Harry ouviu uma batida na porta do seu quarto, ele desviou o olhar de Dobby por um segundo para porta, e quando voltou para olha-lo, nele já tinha sumido. Sirius entrou no quarto de Harry, estava vestido com roupas mais formais, parecia ser alguém importante.

"Harry, o Ministro da Magia, está vindo aqui, provavelmente, para fazer um pedido de desculpas formal. É praticamente certo, que venham também jornalistas e fotógrafos do Profeta Diário. Eu já conversei com seus pais hoje mais cedo, e eles concordaram em deixar você responder algumas perguntas. É lógico que você só fala se quiser. Mas ainda assim, é melhor você se arrumar, por que das fotos você não escapa."

"Sobre oque eles vão me perguntar?"

"Sinceramente eu não sei, talvez sobre tudo. Eles não tiveram chance de falar com você sobre a sua vida com os Dursley, como você se sente agora com a volta dos seus pais. Isso."

"Sirius, se eles me perguntarem sobre você? O que eu respondo?"

"Você é quem vai responder, responde o que você quiser. O que você acha que eles vão perguntar?"

"Sei lá. Talvez com é a nossa relação, se você é legal."

"Eu sou legal?"

"Antes eu não gostava de você, mas agora eu gosto. Você é legal Almofadinhas!"

Sirius deu uma risada parecida com um latido. "Você também é legal Harry! Agora se arrume! Talvez um banho pra terminar de acordar. Alias, eu ouvi você conversando com alguém. Quem estava aqui?"

"Ninguém, na verdade eu estava falando com Edwirges, estava perguntando se ela estava disposta a levar uma carta ao Ron. Mas mando depois, ela acabou de chegar, vou deixa ela descansar um pouco." Harry definitivamente não queria que ninguém soubesse de Dobby, mas Sirius parecia saber que seu afilhado estava escondendo algo.

"Harry está acontecendo alguma coisa? Você parece estranho!"

Harry pensou em contar a verdade, estava pronto para contar, mas no ultimo momento mudou de ideia. "Não! Está tudo bem Almofadinhas. Eu vou me arrumar para a entrevista."

Harry tomou um banho, para tentar esquecer a visita de Dobby, mas não ajudou muito. Voltou para o seu quarto e trocou de roupa, não quis se vestir como Sirius, optou por um bom jeans e uma camiseta bem básica, estava tentando arrumar o seu cabelo quando a campainha tocou, Harry desistiu de domar aquela rebeldia e desceu daquela forma.

Na sala Sirius recebeu duas pessoas, um homem com uma maquina fotográfica, e uma mulher, essa era um tipo muito estranho estava usando um conjunto alaranjado berrante, carregava uma bolsa que parecia de pele de crocodilo vermelha, a mulher estava usando óculos com gemas com cabelos encaracolados. Ela se apresentou com Rita Skeeter.

Ela começou fazendo perguntas para Sirius, e depois foi para Harry, que teve a impressão de que ela estava tentando fazer ele dizer coisas que ele não queria falar. Harry estava cada minuto mais desconfortável com a situação. As perguntas iam ficando cada vez mais fora do assunto "Sirius Black". E Sirius percebendo o desconforto do afilhado interrompeu a entrevista, ofereceu um rápido chá e convidou a jornalista e o fotografo a se retirarem educadamente.

O dia que se passou foi realmente bom. Harry queria aproveitar os seus últimos dias de férias, mas a visita de Dobby não saia de sua cabeça. Sirius passou o dia todo em casa com Harry. Depois do almoço, jogaram quadribol quase a tarde toda. Sirius era um bom jogador, e Harry sabia que assim que começasse o campeonato em Hogwarts, ele estaria em plena forma.

Quando Harry se deu conta, já era dia 31 de agosto, no dia seguinte ele embarcaria para Hogwarts, veria seus amigos novamente. Ele decidiu não contar nem ao Ron nem a Hermione sobre Dobby em uma carta, ele queria contar pessoalmente, tinha tantas coisas para perguntar a eles que não suportaria esperar a resposta.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry foi acordado por James, que entrou no quarto fazendo o maior barulho e abrindo as cortinas.

"Vamos Harry! Suas férias já acabaram! Seu café da manhã esta te esperando lá na cozinha. Sua mãe mandou você tomar um banho antes de descer. Suas bagagens estão todas prontas? Eu já vou levando para o carro."

"Que carro? Não sabia que a gente tinha um carro."

"A gente não cara-palida. Eu tenho um carro! Uma antiga paixão. Seu padrinho tem uma motocicleta, eu tenho um carro. Ele, sua mãe e você, são as únicas coisas que eu não admito dividir. Agora levanta e vai se arrumar!"

Harry tomou um banho bem rápido, desceu as escadas e quase trombou com sua mãe, que disse que já estava indo chamar ele para o café. Depois de tomar o café Harry ainda tinha que terminar de se arrumar, ele tinha simplesmente tomado banho e colocado uma roupa qualquer. Quando entraram no carro de James, que não tão luxuoso quanto Harry pensou que era levando em consideração a casa em que ele morava, faltavam 20 minutos para as 11 horas, e para ajudar, parecia que Londres toda, estava indo para o mesmo lugar. Chegaram em King's Cross, faltavam apenas 5 minutos para o Expresso de Hogwarts partir.

Quando chegaram finalmente na barreira entre as plataformas, 9 e 10, Harry foi com toda a sua confiança, James e Lily iriam depois de Harry, mas Harry não conseguiu passar a barreira e bateu de frente o carrinho e caiu, James ajudou o filho a levantar e conferiu o que havia de errado com a barreira.

"Está trancada Lily, não tem como a gente passar." James encostava na parede com a palma da mão e fazia força empurrando, para tentar passar a força, mas não tinha grandes resultados.

"James, 11 horas, o trem já partiu."

"Ainda assim Lily, como que as pessoas vão voltar?"

"Não importa!" Harry estava muito nervoso, primeiro um elfo domestico invade o seu quarto dizendo para ele não ir para Hogwarts, agora isso? "Como eu vou para escola?"

Lily abraçou Harry para acalma-lo. "Não se preocupe Harry. Nós vamos para casa, lá nós vamos por Flu até Hogsmeade, e nós mesmos te deixamos em Hogwarts. Podemos até passar o dia juntos e no fim do dia te levamos para a escola está bem assim?"

Harry concordou, James mandou a bagagem de volta pra casa e os Potter's passaram mais um maravilhoso dia juntos, almoçaram em um restaurante mais chique do que o da ultima vez, depois foram até o beco diagonal para Harry compra algumas coisas extras que ele queria levar para a escola.

No fim do dia, eles voltaram para casa. James aparatou direto para Hogsmeade, e então Lily mandou a bagagem de Harry, junto com Edwirges diretamente para Hogwarts.

"Mãe eles não vão estranhar minha bagagem já estar lá?"

"Não, meu amor. Seu pai mandou uma mensagem para a professora McGonagall, ela já sabe que você está indo conosco." E com isso Harry entrou na lareira, e jogou o Pó de Flu e nas chamas verdes esmeralda, ele viajou até o povoado que fica perto de Hogwarts, encontrou seu pai no pé da lareira esperando por ele, Lily chegou logo em seguida.

Lily apontava cada lojinha para Harry, sem saber, que seu filho já conhecia o povoado, depois de uma viagem escondida que Harry e Ron fizeram com os marotos no começo das férias.

Quando chegaram ao portão de entrada, James sacou sua varinha e produziu um feitiço silencioso, da ponta da varinha surgiu um tipo de animal prateado, que saiu galopando até o castelo. Depois de alguns minutos de espera, os três avistaram uma figura preta chegando até eles.

"Ah não, ele não!" Harry e James disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"Quietos vocês dois." Lily esbravejou.

"Snape, eu avisei a Minerva que nós havíamos chegado. Cadê ela?" a expressão no rosto de James, fez Harry se lembrar de uma noite em que seus pais brigaram por causa de Snape, o que só fez o ódio que ele sentia crescer ainda mais.

"Como já era de se esperar, você continua prepotente e irritante como sempre Potter." Snape olhava para James de cima em baixo. Nem olhava para Harry, mas ele podia sentir todo o ódio que partia de Snape para o seu pai. "Sinto em dizer Sra. Potter, que infelizmente, o seu filho herdou a prepotência e a falta de respeito a tudo que vai contra o que ele pensa que é certo, do seu marido."

"Ranhoso, fale mais uma vez do meu filho nesse tom, e eu vou esquecer o quanto Dumbledore gosta de você, e arranco a sua cabeça." O olhar de James, não deixou duvidas para Harry, que seu pai falava muito sério.

"Gostaria de ver você tentar Potter. Mas eu não acredito que você tenha coragem o suficiente de fazer isso, sem a sua gangue. Particularmente nunca acreditei na coragem forçada de vocês Grifinórios." Snape e James se olhavam sem nem piscar.

"Sério Snape? Não sou bem eu que tenho uma gangue, eu tenho um grupo de amigos. Amigos de verdade!"

"Oh sim. E me conte, Black conseguiu um emprego, ou a má fama de ex-presidiário de Azkaban continua prejudicando o seu amiguinho assassino?"

"Não bem Sirius que é assassino, não é Snape? Nós bem sabemos quem é assassino nessa conversa." Harry se lembrou que havia alguma parte do passado de Snape, que seus pais conheciam, mas que por algum motivo ninguém contavam pra ele.

"Sim, isso vem de uma pessoa que tentou me oferecer de lanche da tarde para um lobisomem. Você e seus amigos não têm moral alguma pra falar ninguém Potter. Sirius tentou me matar, e se não fosse pela sua covardia, Lu..."

"MEU PAI NÃO É COVARDE!" Harry que estava só ouvindo, não aguentou ouvir Snape chamar seu pai de covarde. E finalmente Snape pareceu notar Harry no meio de seus pais.

"Defendendo o papaizinho Potter? Imagino que seu pai, e o seu padrinho não te contaram como eles eram na sua idade, contaram?"

"Sim, eles contaram!" Snape olhava fixo nos olhos de Harry, com o mesmo ódio que olhava para James.

"E eles contaram o perigo que você corre, quando está em companhia de Remo Lupin, ou ele não se importa em te por em perigo?"

"Eu sei que Remo é um lobisomem, e ele não é perigoso." Como Snape podia questionar Lupin? Perigoso era ele, andando como um morcego extremamente crescido, assombrando as masmorras de Hogwarts. E para o desespero de Harry, de alguma forma Snape parecia saber o que ele estava pensando.

"Agora escute bem Potter, eu não vou tolerar insubordinação sua esse ano. Não importa que seus pais estejam de volta, você continua sendo um aluno normal, e me deve respeito."

James se colocou a frente de Snape.

"Você está ame ameaçando meu filho Snape?"

"Não estou ameaçando Potter. Só estou comunicando um aluno, que é extremamente chato, irritante, desrespeitoso, e um tanto burro, que ele não pode..."

Lily que estava só assistindo a cena e segurando Harry, se colocou bem perto de Snape, e mesmo sendo duas cabeças mais baixas que Snape, ele deu dois passos para trás.

"Fale assim do meu filho mais uma vez Snape, e quem vai arrancar a sua cabeça sou eu. Harry realmente tem que respeitar as pessoas, mas também merece respeito." Lily se voltou para Harry e James, que estavam olhando para ela com um olhar de extrema admiração. "Vocês dois, vamos entrar de uma vez, eu quero ter uma palavrinha com a professora McGonagall. Snape, você poderia nos dar licença?"

Snape deu passagem e Lily agarrou a mão de Harry puxando ele para dentro dos muros do castelo, James quando estava entrando também, parou na frente de Snape, Harry pensou que os dois fossem brigar, mas James continuou andando atrás de Harry.

Era estranho para Harry entra em Hogwarts, quando sabia que ele estava vazio. Eles entraram pela porta de carvalho e encontraram com a professora de Transfiguração de Harry, Minerva McGonagall.

"Lily, James queridos! Me desculpem não ter ido receber vocês, estava ocupada com um problema de ultima hora. Vocês deixaram Hogwarts, mas o Pirraça continua aqui." Minerva deu um leva abraço em Lily e James. "Harry, acho melhor você ir colocar as suas vestes da escola. Os outros alunos já estão chegando." Harry olhou para seus pais se perguntando se eles ainda estarão ali quando ele voltasse.

"Vá querido! Se troque, que quando você voltar ainda estaremos aqui." Lily deu o seu doce sorriso para Harry.

Harry se foi até o banheiro mais próximo, e se trocou o mais rápido que conseguiu, ele não queria deixar seus pais irem embora antes de se despedir deles. Quando ele chegou no hall de entrada do castelo, seus pais não estavam lá, só a professora McGonagall, e ele chegou até ela correndo.

"Professora, onde estão os meus pais?" o olhar da professora deixou Harry como sempre congelado em seu lugar.

"Não precisa sair correndo pelo castelo, seus pais disseram que te esperariam, não disseram? Eles estão dentro do salão, conversando com o professor Dumbledore."

Harry entrou no salão principal, que como sempre estavam com suas quatro mesas, destinadas as quatro casas de Hogwarts, Sonserina, Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e a casa de Harry, Grifinória. As mesas estavam vazias, mas no fim do grande salão, estavam, James, Lily e Dumbledore conversando. Harry chegou perto do grupo e Dumbledore o cumprimentou.

"Harry! Que bom ver que chegou mais cedo."

Harry pensou em responder com um "eu não tive muita escolha", mas pensou que sua mãe não ficaria muito feliz. Dumbledore continuou conversando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Harry conseguiu descobrir que Rabicho iria ser julgado ainda antes do natal. Aparentemente Dumbledore não quis dizer a pena que Rabicho iria receber na frente de Harry, e acabou com a conversa quando os outros professores estavam entrando no salão.

Lily e James se despediram de Dumbledore e se voltaram para Harry o levaram para o hall de entrada para poderem se despedir melhor.

"Harry, a gente tem que ir andando agora." Lily deu um abraço muito apertado em Harry,

"É filhão, a gente se vê no feriado de natal. Prongslet!" Harry já se tinha se acostumado com o apelido que tinha ganhado de Sirius quando era só um bebê. Quando James o soltou do abraço de urso, ele colocou a mão no bolso e tirou um pacote. "Isso é um espelho de comunicação, eu tenho um pedaço, Sirius tem outro e você tem esse. Qualquer coisa que você precisar, se Snape começa a te atormentar, é só você dizer o meu nome ou o do Sirius, e a gente vai te responder. Fica bem Harry!"

"A gente te ama Harry! E talvez você vai ter uma bela surpresa depois do natal!" Lily gritou enquanto iam descendo o gramado em direção ao portão.

Harry ficou olhando os pais sumirem na escuridão, depois de um tempo olhando, Harry ouviu o barulho dos outros alunos chegando, eles chegaram em carruagens que andavam sozinhas. Quando todos os alunos desembarcaram das carruagens, ele começou a procurar Ron e Hermione, quando ele achou seus amigos, eles se apressaram para achar um bom lugar para acompanhar a seleção para as casas, e enquanto esperavam começar, Harry contou tudo o que aconteceu no tempo em que eles não se viram. Contou sobre Dobby, a entrevista com Rita Skeeter, e Harry se lembrou de que Hermione ainda não sabia do encontro dele com os Malfoys no beco diagonal, e quando terminou de contar a expressão de Hermione explicava exatamente o que ELE sentia.

"Isso não é bom Harry, primeiro, tudo o que o Malfoy acha bom, na verdade, não é bom. E depois você está vindo pra escola, e a barreira simplesmente se fecha? Isso não é legal."

Eles continuaram conversando, e Harry na verdade, nem estava prestando atenção na conversa, ele só conseguia pensar em quanto tempo faltava até o natal.

**N/A** **Finalmente eu consegui terminar! Depois de muito tempo, mais de um mês depois de postar o ultimo capitulo, eu consegui terminar esse. Era pra ser o ultimo capitulo, e de certa forma, é o ultimo capitulo, a partir de agora, a vida de Harry vai ser mostrado em cartas, contando algumas coisas que acontecerão pra ele, sem mudar muito o original. Desculpem a demora, eu realmente reescrevi o mais rápido que eu pude. Deixem seus comentários, para o bem e para o mal. Beijos (:**


	13. Carta 1

"Harry James Potter,

O que aconteceu com a gata do Filch? Eu recebi uma carta de Dumbledore, dizendo que a gata foi petrificada, e você foi encontrado ao lado dela. Harry, eu realmente não gostaria de brigar com você meu filho e muito menos te castigar, mas se eu não tiver uma explicação muito boa do que aconteceu, você vai passar o verão todo de castigo.

Seu pai está dizendo que aquela gata não teve do que ela merecia, e provavelmente vai escrever pra você também, mas para te dar os parabéns. Agora me entenda filho, seu pai nunca foi um bom exemplo, quando o assunto era regras.

Eu sei o quando a Madame Nor-r-ra, pode ser assustadora e chata as vezes, mas petrificar a gata? Harry, já é demais.

Estou esperando a sua resposta o mais rápido possível! E eu não quero que você fique como o seu pai, portanto se comporte.

Com amor, mamãe."

**N/A Era só uma estória sobre o verão de Harry que mudou com a volta de seus pais, mas não era só o primeiro verão que mudaria, mas nada ficaria igual. A primeira carta foi da Lily pro Harry, ou será que foi a Sra. Weasley que escreveu? Teremos mais cartas. Deixem seus comentários para o bem e para o mal. Beijos (:**


	14. Carta 2

"Pai, por favor, acalma a mamãe, ela ainda não se convenceu que eu não tive nada a ver com petrificação daquela gata. Eu estava voltando de uma detenção com o nosso novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Lockhart, e eu encontrei a Hermione e o Ron, a gente estava voltando para o salão comunal, quando a gente viu a gata petrificada. Explica isso pra ela, por favor! Eu já escrevi isso como resposta das três cartas que ela me escreveu, pedindo explicações, mas parece que ela não quer me entender.

Mas na verdade, eu estou te escrevendo porque eu estou um pouco assustado, eu não contei para ninguém, mas alguns dias antes de eu vir para Hogwarts, um elfo doméstico invadiu o meu quarto e disse que coisas terríveis iriam acontecer em Hogwarts, e me pediu para não voltar para a escola esse ano. Bom, a passagem na estação, se trancou, e então a gata do Filch foi petrificada. E ontem durante o primeiro jogo de Quadribol da temporada, eu fui seguido por um balaço errante enfeitiçado, que quando eu aterrissei depois de pegar o pomo de ouro, ele acabou quebrando o meu braço, e a noite, eu estava na ala hospitalar, quando o mesmo elfo, me acordou, e disse que, eu devia ir embora, ficar longe de Hogwarts mais uma vez. Um tempo depois, Dumbledore e a professora McGonagall, trouxeram mais uma 'estátua', Colin Creevey, um primeiranista da Grifinória, que vivia me perseguindo, tirando fotos.

Pai, parece que todos que são atacados, são ligados a mim. A detenção que eu estava cumprindo quando achei a gata, eu recebi de Filch, ele mesmo disse que eu estava me vingando dele. E o Colin, é realmente irritante, mas não o suficiente pra isso. Eu realmente estou com medo, esse eu não tivesse que estar aqui mesmo?

Não conte isso pra mamãe, ela não precisa ficar preocupada, eu só não queria contar para nenhum dos meus amigos, e se eles pensassem que eu sou um fraco? Tente acalmar a mamãe. Espero a sua resposta.

Com amor, Harry."

* * *

**N/A Coitadinho do Harry :'( pelo menos agora ele tem alguém pra desabafar. A próxima carta vai ser a resposta de James a essa carta, e teremos SURPRESA! Deixem seus comentários, para o bem e para o mal. Beijos (:**


	15. Carta 3

"James, como o Harry está? Já conversou com Dumbledore? Você ficou de me escrever sobre tudo o que vocês conversassem, já faz um tempo que você está aí, e não me escreveu nenhuma vez.

E por falar no tempo que você já está em Hogwarts, eu não sei se Sirius ou Remo te escreveram, mas eles pensam que acharam uma cura pra o problema de Remo, só para pesquisaram um pouco mais sobre isso, eles terão que viajar para o Brasil, parece que, tem um grupo de bruxos na floresta amazônica, que descobriram a cura para o 'probleminha peludo'. Não me surpreende, com a variedade de plantas que existem nas florestas tropicais, algumas deles podem ter o efeito que eles esperam. O único problema, é que assim, o quadro de aurores, vai ser desfalcado mais uma vez, só que eu não sei se vai ser temporário como é no seu caso. Você conhece seus amigos, se bobear, eles acabam ficando por lá.

Só pra adiantar, o nosso natal, a Molly no convidou para passar o natal na Toca, mas eu queria passar o nosso natal em casa. Então eu conversei com ela, e nós decidimos que os Weasley's vão passar aqui em casa. Eu chamei também os Longbotton's, a Augusta ainda não me respondeu, mas eu vou insistir, seria bom para o Neville passar um tempo maior com o Harry, ele me pareceu um pouco solitário no próprio aniversário.

E falando em natal, o Harry me escreveu pedindo para passar o natal em Hogwarts. Se for necessário, cole ele com você e traga ele para casa. Eu não voltei dos mortos para passa o natal longe do meu único filho.

James, lembra aquela suspeita que a gente tinha antes de você ir para Hogwarts? Pois é, eu acho que você estava certo. Mas eu não acho que esse é um assunto para se tratar por carta, quando vocês chegarem em casa, a gente conversa. E eu acho que o Harry vai amar a notícia.

Com amor, Lily."

* * *

**N/A Acho que foi a maior carta até agora. As cartas da Lily são todas inspiradas, na carta da Sra. Weasley para o Ron. E também na minha mãe, é obvio que ela não me manda cartas, mas se mandasse, seria mais ou menos como as da Lily. Surpresas e mais surpresas. O meu Remo no Brasil *-*, será realmente existe algum tipo de cura pra ele? E a surpresa de Lily? Alguém tem alguma ideia do que pode ser? Escrevam nos comentários, quem sabe eu coloque alguma ideia na próxima carta. E também deixem os comentários, para o bem e para o mal. Beijos (:**


	16. Carta 4

"Sirius Black! Como você pode ir embora antes do natal? A festa foi feita pra você também. A Lily queria um natal com todos juntos, uma festa grande. Como você e Remo puderam ir antes, sem nem conversar comigo sobre isso? Vocês sabiam que Lily sempre quis uma festa grande. E como o nosso primeiro natal com o Harry não foi assim, ela pensou que teria todos os seus amigos juntos esse ano, mas o padrinho do nosso filho estava do outro lado do oceano.

Foi um dia maravilhoso, a ordem toda estava aqui, pelo menos os vivos. Sua prima Adromênda também veio, e eu fiquei realmente impressionado com a filha dela, mesmo tão nova, começou o teste para ser uma Auror, e pelo o que o Olho-Tonto disse, ela está indo muito bem. E você sabe que ele não de elogiar muito.

Vocês sabem quando voltam para Londres, pelo menos para nos visitar? Porque, Lily, eu e Harry, temos uma surpresa. A família Potter vai crescer. Lily está grávida E avise ao Remo, que o bebê só vai ser batizado quando ele e você estiverem aqui, porque ainda não inventaram um jeito de fazer um batismo a distancia. A ideia foi do Harry, 'Já que o meu padrinho é o Sirius, o certo, é o meu irmão ser afilhado do Remo. ' E é lógico que eu e a Lily já havíamos pensado sobre isso, na verdade, antes mesmo da gente morrer (é um pouco estranho falar desse jeito).

Então é isso, Lily está de dois meses, e se vocês puderem voltar antes de julho nós, e o bebe agradecemos. O Harry está torcendo para o bebê nascer dia 31, assim ele podem fazem sempre uma festa só de aniversário.

Estamos todos sentindo muita falta de vocês dois. James"

**N/A Lily grávida, menino ou menina? Vocês decidem. E me desculpem pela demora, eu não estava conseguindo nem mesmo entrar no site, mas está ai. Deixem seus comentários para o bem e para o mal, e com as sugestões. Beijos (:**


	17. Carta 5

"Cara Hermione, antes de tudo, minha mãe está muito agradecida pelo presente que você e seus pais mandaram para o bebe que ela está esperando. Eu estou muito feliz Mione, um irmão, ou talvez seja uma irmã, não é demais?

O padrinho vai ser no Remo, ele ficou maluco. Quando nós chegamos ao Brasil, ele e Sirius quase tiveram um ataque. Eles estão indo tão bem com a pesquisa deles, que o papai até esqueceu que estava chateado com eles, por eles não terem esperado o natal para irem embora.

O Brasil é incrível. Sirius e Remo estão morando na Floresta Amazônica, chove todos os dias, mas mesmo assim é muito quente. Mamãe passou mal assim que chegamos por causa do calor. Passamos a maior parte do tempo na Amazônia, que é onde tem uma escola de Magia. Nem se compara a Hogwarts, mas é incrível. Só a sala de poções, que é onde Sirius e Remo passam a maior parte do tempo, faz a sala de Snape parecer uma sala poeirenta cheia de cacarecos. Você encontra de tudo nela, para qualquer lado que você olhe, tem fumaça saindo de um caldeirão. O professor que está ajudando Sirius e Remo me ensinou a faz a Poção Wiggenweld, que é uma poção restauradora. Mamãe estava doente, mas depois que ela tomou a poção, ficou melhor na mesma hora. Acho que é a mesma poção que madame Pomfrey usa quando estamos doentes.

Depois viajamos até o Rio de Janeiro, foi incrível, eu joguei quadribol com uma vassoura brasileira, e você não imagina como ela é rápida, mas eu não vou entrar nesses detalhes com você, porque eu sei que não é o seu assunto favorito.

Eu fui às compras com a minha mãe, ela foi comprar alguns livros e eu achei um que eu tenho certeza que você vai adorar, é sobre a forma de vida e os feitiços dos bruxos antigos que viviam na América do Sul.

Você já tinha visto uma chave-de-portal antes? Minha mãe disse que era a melhor forma de mandar uma carta ou um presente quando se está muito longe, e ela disse que foi muito bom a gente ter ido até a sua casa nas férias, assim ela pode fazer o feitiço.

Eu vou voltar um dia antes de voltar a Hogwarts, vai ser muito difícil deixar o calor do Brasil, e voltar para o frio da Grã-Bretanha. Pode parecer estranho, mas eu me acostumaria a viver no Brasil.

Até a volta, Harry."

**N/A A partir de agora, as cartas vão ficar mais espaçadas, só com os fatos importantes, por exemplo, na próxima carta vai ser sobre o herdeiro de Sonserina, e por aí vai. Deixem seus comentários, para o bem e para o mal. Beijos (:**


	18. Cartas 6

"Gente, descobrimos uma possível cura para o Remo, não é certeza ainda, temos que esperar a próxima lua cheia, a ultima foi semana passada, então temos que espera um pouco mais. Mas já fizemos alguns avanços, o professor Cornélio Oliveira, que ensina poções aqui, fez uma poção para Remo beber antes da lua cheia, e ele ficou com todos os seus sentidos humanos, praticamente intactos pela transformação, ficou calmo e dócil, como um cachorrinho. E segundo o professor Oliveira, a poção vai funcionar separando o 'veneno' do lobisomem do sangue do Remo. Durante um tempo vai ser com se ele tivesse bebido a poção para amenizar os efeitos da transformação, mais em menos de seis meses, a única lembrança que vamos ter que um dia Remo foi um lobisomem, vai ser o gosto por carne mal passada.

Ficamos sabendo sobre o que aconteceu em Hogwarts, que Lucio Malfoy infiltrou um diário que pertenceu a Voldemort no castelo pela Gina, e que Harry, o meu afilhado a tirou da câmara secreta, ele realmente é filho do James, e o meu afilhado. Boas noticias, vocês não erraram de criança. E Lily, eu sei que você deve estar subindo pelas paredes agora, mas não brigue com Harry, Gina é a irmã do melhor amigo dele, e ele fez o que todos nós faríamos no lugar dele.

Eu realmente espero que Lucio esteja pagando pelo o seu atentado, porque foi um atentado, imagina se alguém morre?

Remo queria escrever mais para vocês, ele ficou muito feliz quando soube que vai ser padrinho de uma menina. Ele não sai da sala de poções, eu na verdade não sei bem o porquê, ele sempre foi um zero a esquerda quando se trata de poções. Mas ele quer estar saudável quando for batizar a Emily. Vamos estar em Oterry St. Catchpole, para o batizado dela. Mas não vai ser de vez, vamos voltar ao Brasil, para o Oliveira poder acompanhar toda a evolução da recuperação do Remo.

Sentimos muita falta de vocês também.

Carinhosamente, Sirius.

P.S.: Avise ao Harry que quando eu for para o aniversário dele, vou levar um panelão de brigadeiro. Remo não vai poder ir comigo, por que vai ser lua cheia."

**N/A É obvio que eles iriam conseguir achar uma cura para o Remo. Ele é meu personagem preferido, e eu fico triste por ele sofrer tanto, e como essa estória pode ser do jeito que eu quero, eu curei o Remo Lindo Lupin *-* (maldade do Sirius chamar ele de cachorrinho, ele não se olha no espelho? HAUSHAUSHAS') Ah, o nome do professor de poções, é em homenagem ao meu papai, que me ajudou a traduzir o começo da fic do "Hades Is My Father" vocês acreditam que ele acompanha a minha fic? E o nome da irmãzinha do Harry, foi escolhido por uma leitora, a V Black, ela foi a primeira a comentar o ultimo capítulo, então eu pedi uma ajudinha para ela ;). As vezes eu vou fazer uma dessas. Deixem seus comentários, para o bem e para o mal. Beijos (:**


	19. Chapter 19

Infelizmente, esse "capítulo" é pra dizer que a fic acaba aqui. :'(.

Eu realmente queria continuar,mas algumas coisas aconteceram e isso não vai ser possível. Essa foi a primeira fic que eu comecei e levei até vocês, meu computador está cheio de estórias incompletas, algumas completamente inéditas, com personagens criados por mim. Eu vou me dedicar á novas estórias pra vocês.

Eu já estava escrevendo o próximo capítulo, como era no começo, então eu vou fazer um resumo do que aconteceria se a fic continuasse ( só pra não dizer que eu não finalizei.)

A irmã do Harry nasce no aniversário dele. Tia Petúnia abandona o Valter e pede ajuda para Lily. Remo e Sirius voltam do Brasil. Sirius procura a única parte da família dele que ele gosta e apresenta Ninfadora Tonks para o Remo, que completamente curado, não teme pela vida dela e se entrega a paixão (aiai.. ). Petúnia que estava passando mais tempo com o mundo bruxo, acaba se envolvendo com Sirius e engravida dele. Rabicho foge de Azkaban, e o terceiro ano de Harry é dedicado a busca do Rato fujão, só que o Rabicho consegue escapar e se juntar à Lord Voldemort. Os Potters e os Weasleys vão juntos à Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Quando Harry invade o Departamento de Mistérios, Sirius morre para proteger James :'(. E a estória acontece como a J. K. Diva Rowling escreveu. O filho de Petúnia e Sirius é um bruxo. E depois que Harry mata Vocês-Sabem-Quem, todos podem enfim viver felizes para sempre.

* * *

**N/A Foi um prazer escrever para vocês. Beijos e até a próxima.(:**


End file.
